DP in a RPG
by Heracelio
Summary: Joy, a misterious joyfull spirit as send all Amity park inhabitents into a role playing game of his creation! fallow our heroes in this epic/fantaisy adventure to win Joy's prize Authors note: Chap 4 updated!
1. 1Joy: spirit of games

**Danny Phantom Inside Of a Role Playing Game!**

**Author note: at last I finally began my long story of DP-RPG, remember the challenge I make at the beginning of the summer, it was me and I did my challenge so now here is your Danny Phantom in a Role Playing Game.**

**In this story there's a major OC character, promise it will be the only one, all other OC's are beasts or background character for the plot, it'll be all, no important role.**

**On with the game now:**

Prologue

Mayor Master was finishing his paper work for tomorrow; he was at his house, in his office, waiting for his servant to come while drugging himself with tea. Sure it's 3 a.m. in the morning, who the hell would see the mayor at his house at this hour, friends? Nothing close to a servant. His secretary? Maybe, but not this night, all work was done. The love of his life, with 'their' son under her arm, coming to beg him to be her husband and the father figure her son deserved? You can still dream fruitloop .(Vlad smack himself and throw his cup of tea for that musing). A freaking ghost knight, in black armor and flaming purple cape, holding the book he seeks in attempt to be the ruler of the world? Yes, that's it!

Fright Knight was so proud of himself for being able to find this magical book, especially after he seeked through unworldly land of the undead world, fighting beast to show his bravery, saving princess and damsel in distress, saving a country from an stupidly powerful ghost( all ghost are evil for him) to finally found the goal and end of his sagas' : the magic book was lost/forgotten inside Ghost-Writer library, nearby a book title 'how to pleased her sibling in for hundred & eighty six rules' and 'The Little Prince', yes the library wasn't classed by themes or alphabetic order so it was a three month research into a freaking mess!(the last part ruins all the sagas)

Vlad was so glad he send someone like Fright Knight to search this, or else it might had take all his life time since he must struggle with a double life. Anyway, this magical book was the book of Joy, the name of a powerful ghost who realized peoples deepest wishes. All were always happy after he granted their wishes; nothing comparable to Desiree the genie ghost. No this was, Vlad was absolutely sure, a good wish granting ghost. Even if now he's disappear, he let behind him this book to aloud those who found it to grant their wishes( Vlad was planning on granting more than one). Vlad took the book and realized it was locked by a padlock, a close attention showed astrological symbol on the book.§There were stars, a sun and moon, and even shooting stars across the cover, but no sign of a key to unlock the book. Ho! Well Vlad will use the skeleton key, the ghostly key that can unlock anything, seals, prisons, doors or here: padlocks!

When the master unlocked the book and flipped pages of mystical magic, the book began to glow and revealed his ghostly origin. Fright Knight couldn't hold himself, at last he will see a pleased master and it was all his work who leads to this! Once Vlad rules the world, he dethrones him and turns the planet into a Halloween-ish planet! (Soo sweet!)

But Vlad huge smile began to falter. The entire book was written in an unreadable language of magical pentagram's, unpronounceable names and quite fancy images. That made Vlad annoyed. He's not going to grant his whishes tomorrow. Ho sure, he will find a way to understand the book but now he need to sleep. When Vlad put the open book on his desk and began to dismiss the knight, one milky white gloved hand pop out of the book, then another, and like if it was someone passing his head through a small window, it got a blue night wizard hat with sun, stars on it and a moon talisman on the top. A round white head show two black cross as eyes and a joyful smile that speak:

Wizard of the book: Boooooooo morning! Are you the ones who open the book?

Vlad and Fright Knight (who had already phased through the door), where shocked to see a….. ghost?... out of the book, Will the strange ghost try to pull himself out of his small entrance:

Joy: I'm (hmpff) Joy, the owner of the book and (hrrg) I'll grant you your happiness if you won my trial (hraah)

Vlad: Trial? You don't grant wishes just like that, by magic?

Joy:(still struggling to get his ghostly tail out of the book) No, not at all. Only genies can grant you your commanded wishes, still their limited by rules. My rules and purpose is joy, happiness and games! If you won one of my games I'll grant you something that will make you sincerely happy. But I'm not your slave, far away from that!

Vlad was crushed by this; he wasn't going to rule the world, not going to get the Packers and top of all, he's not going to have his Maddie and Daniel soon! Joy had finished pulling himself out of the book; He wore a wizard like dress with a blue night sky filed with stars, shooting stars, moons and suns. And his foots were replaced by a milky colored ghost tail. If you compare that ghost to any regular ones, you wouldn't truly consider it as a ghost: there's nothing frightening inside of him, except maybe his weirdness, and still you must push a lot your imagination.

Joy: Well now. What's will make you happy?...(stare at Vlad) I see what you honestly want and **need**! (Look at Fright Knight) And you too!

Vlad and Fright Knight where puzzled, what's going on?

Joy: Ok we need a lot more players in attempt to be able to grant your happiness, as I explained, my power is based on pleasure, so in attempt to collect pleasure, I make people plays games, the fun they toke out of it will energize me so I can reward the winner! In this case…. I make the whole city play! (Smile)

Vlad: What? How? Hu? What kind of game? And (breath) What if we say no?

Joy: (still smiling) Well, one: I don't care what you want, I want to make you happy and have fun; two: The entire city will play (dundundun!) a Role Playing game (biiig smile); tree: the game began at seven in the morning, and then I explain to everyone the rules and goal!

Vlad: (transformed into his ghost form: Vlad Plasmius) I'm not going to play your stupid and irrational games! If you can't grant my wishes then go back into your book and don't ever come out!

Joy stare for a moment at the vampire in front of him, stylish black hair, red and white cape, matching white dress, black boots, belt and gloves. It's being awhile Joy didn't saw a halfa.

Joy: That's wonderful the game will only be better!(claps his hand) And just to have fun: how do you were planning to stop me?

Vlad and Fright Knight stare at each other's and at the ghost happy mood and freaking undisturbed statement.

Fright knight: we were going to blast you to ecto-ashes. Like we always do to annoying ghost!

Joy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is so childish! You're must play my game!

With that Joy claps his hands and colorful stars and deep blue mist pop out of it swallowing their summoner into a spiral that clearly grows each second.

Vlad shoot deadly red blast, not wanting to let a chance to the joyful ghost trick to be. It had no effect, as Fright Knight's sword and so they were swallowed too, then the spiraling stars spread out of the windows to envelop Vlad mansion, then streets and then the whole sleeping city of Amity Park.

Sam was bugged by early light. Her parents had again snuck into her room and open the curtains. And now they will soon try to wake her up with a freaking false cheery mood. Well that's what they usually do but when they began to shook her violently screaming: "Samantha! Wake up! **Wake up!**" She definitely knows that something was of.

Sam opens her eyes to see her mother face, with so many differences:

-First her long elf ears, the mystic glow in her eyes and color skin who was paler than usual

-Two, her dress, a purple witch hat (that's so nice on her), with a matching dress, and she wore big jewels on her ears and neck (I'm sure these or not in her wardrobe)

-three her dad stood behind his wife. He also had elf ears, no mystic eyes. Instead, he wore a knight's armor with a two handed sword on his belt and a royal red cape.

There was a party right? But when Sam saw a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror behind his dad (She vaguely noyiced it was not her bedroom), she jump to the mirror see for herself. Who did that? This wasn't at all her parents style. Her hair was still the same cut but it seemed more wild and savage, like she never really brush her hair, but still they're perfectly clean. Her dress was a white Greek-like toga, with a slightly torn bottom. And her face: her purple eyes had a mystic glow and the long pointy ears! But the top of all was her make up! She didn't wear it normally, but here she had deep blue curved shape around her eyes, not that is ugly, just…

**Someone had changed and touch me while I was sleeping!**

This was a terrifying though! And Sam could tell she wasn't alone in this case after she heard a scream…. wait that's Paulina's scream! She run to the wooden door, with her parents on her tail, realizing they were inside of some kind of tavern, a really big and fancy one, in a medieval stile. The next door to the Manson's room laid an elvish Paulina staring at her father who was not at all an elf! He look like some kind of troll, deep grey skin, a savage bear-like armor, but unlike , his was one of a mercenary, add two big pork fang out of his mouth and you understood Paulina's shock. Maybe being an elf is a lucky transformation. Soon everyone was beginning to wake up and scream; both in silence gasp or high-breaking glass-pitched voices. The Mansons realize the hotel they were sleeping in where was abnormally huge. It was divided into several houses linked through gardens, but no innkeepers, just citizen of Amity turned into weird creatures and dressed like… _fantastic heroes?_... Sam nearly pass Tucker without recognizing him, if it wasn't for his red beret, she would have added him to a poor unfortunate victim of the transformation, he too was more like a beast, as was his parents. His skin was grey too but instead fang he got small horns, pointy ears, just like Sam and had glassy eyes behind his own glasses and he wore an grey blue uniform, like one of a engineer, in a fantastic fashion. Tucker parents where from the same species, his dad was grey skinned and had full grown horns and his mother a more greenish skin with more curved horns. His dad also look like a engineer while his mother looked like a priest in a white toga.

Tucker: (more deep voice) Sam! What's going on? What are you? An elf! And Me? Some kind of gremlin? And you should have seen Dash and Kwan, they look creepy with their pork fangs! Where are Danny and his family?

Sam: I don't know! It's seems like we're all inside some kind fantastic world! Hey here's jazz!

Jazz was in a clear-grey toga and her hair where in a pony tail, her parents behind where human just like her, no: when Maddie came closer, they saw she was an elf just like Sam, but she look like an huntress with furred boots and forearms. Her cloth were all was tainted blue like her 'normal' suit. Jack was in armor just like her Dad but was human (funny the most insane guy of the city wasn't change into a beast or a freak!). At last jazz seems to have pointy ears too but smaller than a normal Elf (was she half human half elf?) But no sign of Danny!

?: ATTENTION!ATTENTION! Please gather yourself in the village plaza! If you had questions I will answer them once you're all here!

The people and families didn't wait to be asked twice. No matter what's going on, they can't do a thing without information. They need to know what happen even if some kind of trap, it's not like their falling to a trap; they probably are already in one! Once the citizens of Amity where all at the village plaza, a village that was only made of taverns, nothing else, ho there's a church behind the wizard like ghost!

Joy: BOOOO MORNING PEOPLES! I'M JOY!

Everyone was puzzled by this… Joy…. He was weirder than normal ghosts, speaking of them, they were also affected like everyone, but they seems more sick and dead (or rather undead). Vlad master wasn't far from them, he also look creepier than normal. Still no sign of Danny! Sam, Tucker and Jazz were losing their calm.

Joy: Looks like everyone is awake except one lazy guy! Haa! I'll wake him up after I explained you the rules.

"So you might be aware that some of you are no more human. I changed you into a fantastic species according to your character, and you got class inside species, like the warrior class, the wizard class, etc…. You'll know what species and caste your part of through your agenda" Joy lift an arm and snaped his fingers. A puff of stars and night smoke and a quite heavy book float above his hand. "You can all summon your agenda by snapping your fingers or spelling 'my agenda' for those who can't snap. Everything concerning your character, states, abilities, technique and even history, are registered in your agenda and I add a guide about the rules with a long list a particular cases, you don't need to read all in one blow, take your time! If you ask aloud a question about the rules or anything the book could answer it will open directly on the concerned page. Now how the game goes and how to end it: You got all a major quest, each one has his own. Finish your major quest and you'll won the game and get the great prizes! (Vlad was obviously fuming). While attempting to finish your Major quest, you will have to finish other quest proposed on boards like this one over here (pointing a wooden wall, hidden under masses of request). Now, have fun." Joy disappears in another puff of stars and smoke, while a huge and anguish crowd began to talk among themselves. Sam had tried to summon her book, which had pop out of purple fairy dust (she wasn't very fond of that, but at least it's not pink!). Tucker also summoned his book, but it was in puff of steel dust and burned steel sparkles. Jazz wasn't going to summon her book before she found Danny. But before she even express aloud her question:

Joy: (appear above people) Ho, yeah! I forgot one extremely important matter, you can die**, all of you!** In that case you found yourself into a parallel world to this one, from this other world you'll be able to resurrect in a cemetery, so if you fail in the middle of a donjon, you'll have do everything again, and you're armors might be broken when you died, so avoid death as much as possible!(smile)

Then the ghost fly away to a creepy castle that seems to block out the only way out of the valley the village was in. Everyone began to screams in anguish and Vlad tried to control to mob to avoid disaster. Sam noticed the castle and his strategic position. In other terms, it might be the only way out and it looks already dangerous.

Joy flew to the castle, where was the last player unaware of the game and its rules, he phase through the stones walls, went to the cells,( the places was real trial if you don't phase through, but he's ghost, so…). After a few hundred walls, he came to an underground cells, they were been used a few decades ago by some kind of evil sorcerer. Looking by the study, the skeletons lock up inside cells, barely expressing the horror that had happened here. 'It was a necromantian! So no wonders about all the creepy stuff'. A better look show assembled skeletons, from different creatures. An odd smell would tell that there's still some rotten corps nearby, but most of all you can feel the cursed magic in the air. Joy had finally reached the end of the cells corridors where there was a door leading to the deepest and must have been the most well guarded cell! When he enter the room, which was also a torture room, and he would note that it had been used not so long ago, maybe by the evil necromancer. But that's was of no matter, Joy was happy of what he saw: it was a fifteen years old teenage boy, black hair, with a few string of white, a clear skin but not sickly, the kid was snoring loudly, but Joy only see the 'Lich', one of the best and rarest character he ever had in his game. This was promising.

Joy gently pokes up the kids head:

Joy: boo hoo! Wake up boy, the sun arise even if where underground!

Danny: hmm… ho no, another weird dream, maybe I'll try to wake up…. But I'm too lazy and it isn't a nightmare…

Joy began to loudly laugh at the boy statement about his so correct respond, after all his role playing games are like a dream, except that their real!

Joy: open your eyes, pleaaaase!

Danny opens one eye and then the other, realizing he was inside of a cell:

Danny: ho come one! A nightmare about a freaking torture room like only Vlad has. Man I shouldn't look so much horrors movies before going to bed!

Joy: Hahahahaha! No,no,no my boy! You're not dreaming! This is real.

Danny looks groggily at the joyful ghost, this he's sure it's a weird mixed up dream! But when he feels the ghost touch him, the boy began to realize that it was for real!

Joy: Now, now boy do not panic, I'm just here to explain you some things, like why you're here.

Danny: You're a new sick ghost who kidnaps me in attempt to viciously torture me and make feel miserable?

Joy: (looking oddly at the boy) No! I was just going to explain you that I transformed your entire city into a giant role playing game, that if you won the game you'll be rewarded by seeing your deepest need being granted, and to ask you to have fun!

Now Danny was looking weirdly at the ghost, what the heck is this ghost nature, it can be really insane by the look of his clown face!

Danny: You're a ghost of what?

Joy: ho, well I'm Joy and my power are based on people joy. So when I'm free from my magic book, I took everyone nearby and make them play a game with a great reward at the end! I must warn you that my power reaches a level where I managed to transform everyone and created this world for the actual game, a role playing game!

Danny just simply nods, again it was a powerful ghost, but he can't make himself to consider him like an evil spirits. He wants peoples happiness, not their doom or to rule the world. Not like some others.

Joy began to give the boy the same speech he gives to everyone about the rules:

Danny: casts? Races? You mean everybody is transformed into an avatar of their own?

Joy: while yes! I transformed them according to their character, social classes, ability, color skin and family blood, so don't be surprised to know that you're an half elf- half human!

Danny: Does that mean my mother is an elf and dad and human? Because I can't imagine him to as gracious as elf are supposed to be!

Joy: I'm not supposed to tell you who are what but yes. And I can tell what you are, because you're no ordinary character: you're a lich! Read your book about the details.

Danny: hem… isn't that evil?

Joy: I told you read the book, but I don't consider lich as truly evil. Same goes for werewolves, vampires, zombies and other horrific things, it's just that most of the time, there used by a bad person for a bad purpose. That's all.

Danny: (not really convinced) ok but if I get clearly, everyone got powers and ability, same goes for ghost?

Joy: there's no discrimination with fun, it ruin it, and so all ghost are at the same level than human, you're no exceptions. What's exceptional right now in your case is that you began here and not with everyone outside, you very first quest will be to get out of here. Take a good note that all your ghostly powers are retrieve until the game ends, same goes for ghosts! In the end only humans won something in term of powers.

Danny: so you exchange my powers for those of a lich according to the game where playing, I'm right?

Joy: yes! You'll be able to found easily you're family or friend once you get out! Got luck and have fun. But I recommend you to read carefully your book, everything is explained inside, rules ability, and details on particular cases you might be confronted. Now good by I'll watch the game from above as the game master, I'm equal as god for players in this situation (he give to Danny a bow and disappear in a puff of stars and deep blue smoke)

Once the ghost gone the boy began to look at himself: he had dusty white shirt with an odd symbol on his heart, it look like some kind of magical suture. He also had a torn up grey-blue pants, and finally a pair of rusty brown boots and matching heavy glove, but no weapons, well he still have his 'powers'. Danny extend his arms snap his finger and summon his book, it was made of silver, with chains and skulls on it, the reflection was oddly tainted of blue and green. He opens it and began to read on what he is.

**Author note****: I stop here, next chapter will explain you 'who is what and what they do?'**

**If anything shock you tell me immediately!**

**Thanks a lot for Kagome51 for beta reading my work, this first chapter had been messy to beta read but we finally managed to work this up!**

**Anyway. all critics are still noted and don't fall on deaf ears, even thought I don't respond back( lack of focus, inorganization, or other factors…) I still read them all!**


	2. 2the beginners Valley

**Danny Phantom Inside Of a Role Playing Game! II**

**Author note:**** I first want to thx the few review comment that I get for the first chapter.**

**Thank you:**

**Kigy**

**Valid User Name**

**EndGame666**

**Now back to the story, this is where things really began, the previous chapter where just presenting thing.**

**Note for reader: The Foley are goblins, the Mansons are elves, The Grays are humans and Jack too, Maddie is an elf so this make both Jazz and Danny, their child, half elves-human^^(nothing to do with Danny halfa statue, it's just for fun) **

Beginners Valley

After some effort from the kids, they managed to gather all their parents around a big table (you know since their 9), Jazz decide to resume all information on their situation:

"First of all, where inside of a game, a role playing game! If I'm correct, it's a game where you play a hero who thought beasts and accomplish quests! If we want to end the game we must accomplish our Major Quest, also named ." Sam snaps her finger to summon her agenda, and began to speak: "and all the information about who we are, what we can do and the general information are explained in those magical books! By the way I'm reading that my is: '_Defeat the great Evil Spirit of Eltechkra'._ Well the names are ridiculously weird!"

Tucker: my quest is to invent the perfect armor. But I don't even know from what, or what to refer!

Maurice (Tucker's dad): my wife and I share the same quest find the cook book of the ancient god Morbolbuy.

Pamela (Sam's mom): My husband I also have a quest in couple; we most investigate on a weird sorcerer named Keromy, and stop his evil plans. I my god! This sound really creepy!

Jeremy (Sam's father): there, there! We must investigate first, maybe there's nothing really dangerous about it.

Maddie: I must hunt down the most powerful undead! I guess its close by to ghost hunting, but I got no clues about the most powerful of them!

Jack: I must purify the land of Hochtelmien from his undead plague; this is definitely my purpose except it was for ghost not zombies.

Jazz: And I must destroy the Foolflammes sect, thus destroying and ruining all plans they got. It's like I'm against an evil organization all by myself!

Maddie: If I recall what that weird ghost, Joy right? Says then we need to do quest in attempt to found a way to accomplish our respective , but there's a winner, but what about the losers?

Suddenly Maddies book, made of blue leather, began to flip and stop on one page, the marker page bring to life indicate one line to read: _In case you lose the game, you will only lose your chances to have the great reward promised by Joy. You will be instantly put back into your normal life (or after life for ghosts) like all this was just a big long dream! (Signed Joy)_

Jazz: that's must be about how those answer our questions! Wow! These are really well done.

Jazz was staring in admiration her book, which looks like an old dairy of great explorers.

Jack: don't forget its ghost made so be careful! Anyway if this ghost sticks by the rules, something I highly doubt, then we won't have any trouble. Let's be honest, even if I had all my equipment, I don't think it would be efficient against what he had done to us!

Maddie: Jack is right! That ghost is far more powerful than the ones we face before; I guess only the ghost king is the only one stronger. But all we can do now is play along with his games, and see what happen, that's why I propose to stay all together and…

Valerie: Sam! Tuck! Please, can we make a team together!

Everyone was staring at the teenaged human huntress in yellow fur, with a dagger and a bow and assorted arrows. Behind her was her father, he too seems to be fully human, he was a mercenary, by the look of his leather armor.

Jazz immediately jump on the occasion Valerie had offer her to dodge her parents paranoiac attitude about ghost:

Jazz: of course we accept you, and where going out right now! (grab all the other Teenagers and run out before any argue)

They pass nearby Ida, Sam's grandma, who was dressed just like her, immediately understanding Jazz's antics, she hold back the entire rushing adult, allowing the kid to flee of. The Grammy was now going to explained how to let run free children's and how to trust people even if their ghost!

Vlad had heard of all this and he was sure that his future son isn't here, that was weird! Why Joy didn't put Daniel with the rest of his family? Because of his statue of half-ghost? Then why **he was here?** Ho well, better read what he is first, before fallowing the kids, he's sure they'll found where's Danny by the end of the day. Vlad began to summon his book, in a puff of black bats appear a gothic and classiest book. Vlad began to read it:

He was a vampire in searches of love (Maddie?), not very powerful at day light, he can barely fight regular beast. But at night he transforms and reveals his true nature: a vampire. Vampires are meant to rule the world by every way, mostly the most vicious and dark ways. However, vampires got a great ability to divide themselves to do multi tasks (just like my clones!), thus it allowed him to complete multiple quest at the same time and to lvl up much faster than others character. They sucks blood in attempt to reinforce their human forms by day light, but it's truly at night that vampire are feared and avoided. The vampire in a group can be ether in the front row of the battle or in the second's rows, or all together since it can divide itself. It's a character who needs a good understanding of the game and its rules due to his greatly polyvalent abilities and specificities!

Today, Vlad won't go out before night, instead he's going to devour his book, his character seems promising! He can use dark magic, held different transformation like wolfs, colonies of bats and shadows! But he'll gain all these by leveling up. Then what can he do now? He can only use one offensive dark spell, turn into a colony of bat that is one bat by lvl, so it's just one bat for now! All bats are at lvl one, but they can ignore lots of characteristic like dodge, defense and spells protections, and when you gained experiences, the bats all receive the same amount of experiences to lvl up than if he was one, except that when they fused all back together, they'll add their newly gained lvl together and give a much higher lvl than at the beginning, it is how you can lvl up faster as a vampire. Vlad was just reading the first major specificities of his character but there was more, and he need to read all the case he could found before beginning the game, well he wasn't supposed to play along the game with Joy, but since he gave him a character that fit with himself, why not? Hmm, Vlad wonder if Danny isn't himself a vampire. After all, they're both alpha.

Outside of the tavern, Jazz let go of Sam, Tucker and Valerie. They were just in front of the quest board, where all players could choose their quest, and then jazz began to talk:

Jazz: My parents were about to force us to stay all back stage and lock up all of us in the Tavern if Valerie didn't give the distraction I needed to get us out of their hands!

Valerie: well thank you because my dad was also going to lock me up, and since I… err, lost my usual stuff I couldn't get out this time. So you just save us from all the same trouble, hihi! By the way, where's Danny?

Sam:  Well, we honestly don't know, he seems to be the only one missing around, even the ghost are here, but they seems to play low profile for now. Guess that Joy had really taken away their powers!

Valerie: He's not with you or his family, then where is he? I wanted to have a serious talk with him about his _great uncle Vlad_.

Jazz: about what? Ghosts? (She's suspecting Valerie)

Valerie: hum…kind of, it's not the kind of information I could let spread of. Why do you ask? (Also suspecting Jazz)

Tucker: (having one of his genius moments) something about ghosts and Vlad, like he's a manipulative fruitloop, being a some sort of ghost vampire and human at the time, and that he controls all the ghost plague over our city? I already though this jock to ! Not a very good one, since it could only end up nastily. (Smile likes he really though he'd say a jock)

Sam and Jazz was about the stab him with their weapons, or what they got has weapons, but Valerie blank look at the black nerdy boy, made fear he had slip the secrets!

Valerie: how in the ghostly invasion did you know that?

Jazz: errr… it was just a jock right?

Valerie: you too? Sam tells me you and Danny didn't…. (But she Sam expression of knowing fear, expression she didn't hide fast enough into a façade smile)…You too? I really need to talk to Danny now!

Sam:( being bugged by her lack of reaction to Valerie realization) well first we need to found him.(she summon her book) I wonder if these could help us?

The book began to react to Sam request and flipping to a blank page that was named 'map', showing a dots with names and they were all inside of a small village draw in the middle of the blank map. But there was one dot far away with the others, named Danny Phantom. But this time there was no draw indicating in what he is, it was blank!

Sam had gasped at the vision and the dot name, if Valerie saw it, she was going berserk! So she quickly tries to think of a reply before she read the map.

Sam: I… I think I found him!

Valerie : where?

Sam: (understanding she was figured as an arrows in the map, showing in which direction she look, she turn herself to be able to face Danny direction) If I'd understood clearly that map he's there!

Sam had pointed the direction of the creepy castle, surrounded by a tick wood, an accidental ground; they all realize that it won't be easy. So Tucker, in his nerdy mood began to look at the quest proposed on the board nearby them, when he began to read some of them he call back the girls:

Tucker: Girls! Come here! You must read this! (Grab a few quest papers)

Girls: What is it Tuck?

Tucker: Those quests would lead us inside the castle, but we don't have the necessary lvl yet!

Sam: I'm not doing any of this game before we found Danny!

Tucker: Sorry Sam but if it's really a role playing game like I know, those quest tells me that we'll be beaten before the gate, where lvl one and their lvl four at **least!**

Sam: And so? Where four we can beat one beast four times stronger than us! Right?

Tucker: Well let's at least toke some quest, in case we need them to up our lvl.

Sam: Fine! Be quick!

Tucker with the help of Valerie and Jazz, took a quick look at the quest board and their agenda for how to accomplish a quest. And they were ready in just one minute.

Sam: already?

Valerie: There's no many quest in that direction, look by yourself they all indicate all other direction than the castle! (Each paper had a small map indicating the village and where the quest task can be done)

Jazz: I propose we try to use our abilities on the first monster we met. I guess that if that ghost had sais true, we all got some!( she read her agenda) Hey! My first spells is a 'random spells', and that's all! I'll gain new spells by using one random spells, but there is limitation, I can't used spells above lvl 5. Well it's seems quite fun! I'll try first.

Valerie: Then I'll be next, I seem to be an archer, huntress to be precise, I can deal lots of damage in distances, and can use traps, but I got none! Ho well, I only got technique: target weak spot, it take a time charge but deal better damage and better chance to touches than normal attacks. Ho! I can also scan my enemies for information based by deductions, weakness, and even what they give once dead! That sounds cool!

Sam: Well you two might found you're characters cool mine is just plain weird! I'm some sort of summoner that can call for spirits of nature, I can summon three spirits at the time and used them to attack, protect or consume them for a greater effects. Each spirits I summon got different elements, and they change according to the area I'm in. For example, if I'm in a beach area, I could certainly summoned water spirits due to the element nearby, or I can summon fire spirits from small burned wood, well I definitely got an unusual character! My powers totally depend on the backgrounds!

Tucker: Ho yeah? You're not satisfied by your character? Just look at me, I'm no elf like you or Jazz, I'm a hideous goblin! Well at least I'm an Engineer-mage, I can use magic and build stuffs like traps, weapons or armor, that's the evidences! I can use three school of magic: Steel, Thunder, and Fire. But my spells will never be as powerful as those of a real mages, and I'm good at collecting thing, made money (hurray!) I'm also well equipped. My strength is in my stuffs, that's sound really technical! So, Sam, you got a weird character but at least your dam pretty, I'm a freak! I want my PDA!(cries)

While the duo squabble each other about the weirdoes they are, the group had enter the tick wood, and there was lots of animals, stags and does, foxes, rabbits, boars…..

Valerie: Hey! You two here's some of our target! There's a request that ask us to hunt stags for their skins and woods!

Sam: (turn very slowly and dangerously) _What?_ You accepted to '_kill innocents animals'_ to '_scalp them up'?_

'Oops' was all Valerie could think at Sam death glare, but soon:

Valerie: now that…. you pinpoint about the fact to scalp them (shiver, it's sure is gross to think about it) I'm not so sure I want to do it. (Weak smile)

Jazz: (staring at Sam antics) You know Sam, all our quest are about to kill animals, and the others aren't better but, and stop fuming it's stupid from you, I found one quest directly link to the castle where's Danny, it's about a weird dieses that enraged to death wolves, the quest ask us to kill the sick's wolves to stop the dieses to spread, oddly they're all around the castle wood.

Sam:** That's even worse! We should find a cure for them, not killing them!**

Tucker&Jazz: SAAAAM!

Jazz: I know how you felt for animals, but then use your head, those wolves are **enraged to death**, you can hardly administer them the cure and they'll kills other wolves if we don't stop them, there's not many solution for those cases, even people defending animals are forces to agreed with the fact, it's that or the whole wolves suffer the plague! Choose!

Sam was hurt, but then she realize that Jazz reasoning was right from A to Z, it's was ether choice, so let's take the less worse.

Tucker: Add with the fact you never really had trouble to kills wild animals in video games. Why because they're not real, we got none of those species around our cities, so I guess they are here just for the game, they're not real and I'll prove you here!

Then a wolf irrupted from the deep woods, his grey fur was bloody dirty, somewhat green at the same time, a look at it was terrifying, he looks more dead than alive! The group where startled by the horrid sight, but then Valerie instantly uses her reflex as the red huntress she was in real life: she analyze his foe, thus triggering her ability to scan enemies, and then shoot two arrows as a warning at the wolf. One stop him, the other stab in his paw, but no blood spread out.

Valerie: Guys! I think it's one of our wolves we were talking about

Just then the wolf growl like it was the full moon, but that only means…

Valerie: he had call for friends; get your selves ready for the battle!

Jazz still holding her agenda was in position to use magic, hoping she'll guess in the battle by instinct! Tucker pulls out a pocket knife….. ho yeah, he's also an engineer, he too was ready to used one of his spells, Sam was the last one to be ready, she already began to call for a spirit, so she began to prey and a small flame forms itself above her head, growing into a small flame genie:

Flame Genie: Hy mistress! My name is Sunray, the minor fire spirits of the sun!

Sam: (deflating at the sight of the pixie flame genie) you're a spirit? Can you help me with this kind of threat? (Pointing to the sick wolf)

Sunray: (smiling at Sam) It's your first battle right? Then order me to attack I'll explain you all in the attacks!

Sam: (somewhat reassured by the fire spirits) Then attack … Sunray, right?

The spirit node and then approach the wolf, clap his hands, and the wolf was exploded by a burst of flames out of nowhere.

Sunray: each of my actions cost you some of our mana, we spirits will be less effective if you had no more mana, so try to keep some in store for security. Luckily you'll gain back mana after you're out of the tensions of a battle. It's the same for all casters! There are also foods and potions to regain quickly mana too, try to have some of these always on you.

Sam: thanks! You're really efficient. Was it normal?

Sunray: this wolf was probably a dark creature; my attacks are doubled against dark foes. But next battle you summon another spirits to attack or let your friend fight while I teach you how to use me in defense.

Sam: Okay, now I'm beginning to like my character! (Giggles)

Tucker: Happy for you but here the rest of them!

Three more wolves irrupt and this time Jazz began to lunch her first random spells, a green magical line forms around her finger, when she pointed it to a wolf, the grass straitened up and cut through the wolf, holding the sick beast and hurting it, his hurt growl was cut off by a well aimed arrow from Valerie. The two other rush to them but tucker had used himself as a shield, he had use a steel spell shield that had block the first wolf, but the other had pass, Tucker instantly slash him with his knife the second wolf had been shocked by magical thunder courtesy of another spell Tucker had use on his knife. The nerd was smiling at his well done tactic. But the first wolf charged him, this time Tucker wasn't ready, Valerie had shot two other arrows at the shocked one while Jazz had try another random spell, sadly it had create and earth armor, and so didn't attack the last wolf. Just before the Goblin Nerd takes the blow, a flaming shield had absorbed part of the slashing paw; it still had hurt painfully Tucker, but no real arm.

Sunray: I can create a flaming shield that light area and boost the characteristic of the protected person, in my case I boost only the defense, and it could have hurt much more your friend if you didn't react on time.

Tucker: It could hurt more? Man! Well thanks for saving me as much as you can! (Sarcasm)

This time, Jazz had use another random spell that had lunch a thunderous blast at the wolf killing it on the blow.

Tucker, Sam& Valerie: WOW!

But Jazz was greatly weakened by her final spell; this one cost a lot of mana and had left her panting, the other teens quickly run to her while other wolves rush to the battle field. Things were going complicated, this time five wolves!

Sam had summoned another spirits, this time a green fairy named Leaf, she seems unsurprised, Sam had put her in defense mode, while she ask Sunray to attack, those wolves where stronger than the first ones. Jazz was try to concentrate his mana for another spells, while Valerie shot aimlessly at the group of wolves, she had shoot all of them but that wasn't enough to stop them, Tucker had lunch a fire ball against one of them, weakening him badly, but still not enough.

Sunray: Mistress! Consume me, so I could affect them all, don't ask do it!

Sam use the final property of Sunray, the consume ability, the fire genie went brighter and brighter has he shoot himself toward the group of wolves. In a blinding burst of light the fire spirit disappear. All the wolves had been blinded, enable to attack anymore, still they try to lunch at someone, ending attacking themselves, Valerie and Tucker didn't let them a chance to win and achieve the last wolves!

Valerie:  wow! Sam that attack your fire fly had done saves us! You got a really cool character! I'm Jealous!

Sam: thanks you Sunray! You where perfect!... Sunray? Where are you?

Leaf: you consume him. Didn't read at all your abilities, right? When you consume a spirits, it's like a self destruct attack. Ho! Don't worry! That doesn't kill us! But you won't be able to summon him before a while. Like a few hours. That's all. If ever you consume me mistress knows that I only affect on foe by empoisoning him, but you'll be sure he's poisoned, even if he's resilient!

Sam: I see, I better watch out before consume you, but it really had save us. We would have never defeated all of them if not for this general blindness!

Jazz: it was a little bite hard at the beginning! And when they all continuously attack I thought we were good to experiment that death part Joy had told us about.

Tucker: If only we had lvl up after this I would think we didn't do all this for nothing!

Valerie: cheer up! Now we know where stronger than a group of enraged wolves, but still it would be nice if I could shoot something else than multiple arrows without aiming. It was pure luck all of them had reached the wolves!

Joy: re-boooomorning! Congratulations all of you! You've been the first ones to finish a quest!

All the teenager: HAAAAAAAA! YOU AGAIN!

Joy: yes me again! I came to see if you had appreciated so far your characters?

Jazz: well…. I kind of like mine because I can discover a lot of abilities, but it's a little unstable!

Joy: When you'll get more spells, you'll found your grounds! Just practice, it's a fun to have random powers!

Sam: I love mine, but I admit it wasn't easy to understand at the beginning, but is that all I do?

Joy: Ho no! There's a lot of thing you'll be able to do with spirits, so don't worry, just keep always one nearby you, if you got none, you'll be absolutely defenseless!

Valerie: hey mister! Where's Danny? Why he isn't with everyone else?

Joy: Danny? A fourteen years old boy? Black messy hair? He's in the castle doing his beginning as a lich, since it's a very exceptional character; he had a different beginning than anyone else. So he's alone for now.(shrug)

Valerie: what! Alone against monster all stronger and especially out numbering him! We must run to save him!

Joy:( holding Valerie by her collard) wwowoowowo! Wait a second! One: all of you together need a small rest! Two: just continue your quest and you'll lvl up fast enough to help him, I assure you!

Tucker: How's everyone doing? I'm a little afraid for my parents if all quest where as hard as this one!

Joy: (grabbing the paper quest from Jazz) Ho? But you where all lvl 1 for an lvl two quest, it's harsh for beginner! Ho, well you did it fine. You all won 1.5lvl for exterminating those wolves, if you want money or something else serve yourself on their corps, they are the reward! And by accomplishing this quest you got a new one: investigate on the rage dieses origins around the castle! Have fun I must leave you. Have a good game and fun!(give back to Jazz the paper quest and puff himself out of view)

Jazz: (thinking) I think he tries to help us to found Danny, don't you?

Valerie: maybe, he's really different from the other ghosts. But it won't change he's evil and that's not the trouble. Let's rest and quickly go for this castle to found Danny!

Sam: Tucker please tells me you're not going to…. Scalp them!

Tucker: you're really gross with that Sam, no I'm not! I'm just looking for useful stuff, maybe they got weapons! Or they got material so I could use my Engineer capacities.

While the girls rest, Tucker had found on the wolves lots of materials, wolf bones, even if they wasn't inside of the wolf, fur not stained by the sick green and not being scalped from a wolf, a wolf clawed glove and some poisonous serum. He then used his magic's to build up powder traps from the bones for Valerie, who was pleased. With the fur he made bags for everyone and one more for Danny when they'll found him. He uses Valerie's arrows and the deadly serum to create poisonous arrows, and at last the clawed pawn was given to Sam who got no equipment, Jazz too but she's suspecting she can summon a fire blade or other equipment like her earth armor. They also look inside their book who rings bells to tell them they up and might had gain new abilities (great!).When they had all regain all their energy, they began their next quest.

Danny was in his cell reading about what he was. He was a lich, an undead that can hold his existence by himself. He'd become an unwilling lich, he'd never wanted to be a undead, but was victim of an evil necromancer who had experiment on him to turn himself into a lich, the same necromancer was now dead by failing to become a lich, however his victim was still here, his wishes to be accepted made him look like a living, he can rest, eat and breath like any normal living. The illusion seems perfect, minus the cold body temper, the fact that he don't die when stabbed by weapons and, most important, and a huge vulnerability to sacred spells:

"_Sacred spells got always negative effects on undead! Healing sacred spells damaged them instead of healing, double damage done by offensive sacred spells and benediction by sacred spells turns out to be maledictions for undead! In other words:__** AVOID AT ALL COST SACRED SPELLS WHATEVER THEY DO!**_

_That said, the undead can instead, absorbs dark spells: healings one doubles their healing effects, offensives one heals, all curses and negatives effects done by dark magic are benefic for undead or lich! In other words: Dark spells are good for you whatever they do!"_

Danny decides that sacred spells are like anti-ghosts weapons and technologies and dark ones are food for ghosts. Not very different for him, except he's an evil creature, even if he's an unwilling one.

"_A Lich can use of courses dark spells and necromancy, but can also use death coldness to create weapons and armors, fire of the hell to boost his defense or weapons, and had full authority against undead. Only those under a strong control of necromancy or other lichs could disobey a lich. That said, even if they're creepy, a lich is also a manifestation of death on the living world, some lich used their powers to held a balances between the dead world and the living one, other try to conquert the living world and kill it, at last some just try to not attract too much people around them. Lichs are feared by all living and mostly, they try to look like necromancers or anything else for the living or their chased and destroyed. The most and greatest ability a lich got is the ability to be always ready to fight under all circumstances as long as their phylactery is safe. The phylactery is untouched; the lich will always regenerate deadly wounds in seconds under the eyes of their foes. The phylactery is destroyed, the lich crumble and die!"_

Danny clearly understood his life depend on that 'phylactery'. But where is his? The teenage boy look around him, he soon discovers he got a chain necklace around his neck that held some sort of small skull-cross-voodoo feathered artifact, inside the talisman glows a turquoise mystic light. Danny was nearly sure it was his phylactery. It was kind of creepy, but not really disturbing, considering the look of it.

Anyway Danny know enough on his character to begin with, and he want to found Tucker and Sam quickly, and most absolutely found his family (grin). His mother must be an elf huntress or martial warrior, no way she could be anything else, Dad some sort of knight, it might sound cool with his stature! Jazz must be a wizard or something like that! Sam must be a shaman or druid for her love of nature, and tucker a wizard too like all good nerd! The others too, must be some great caricature of themselves, Danny really want to see this!

But before anything he needs to get out of his cage. How he do that? It doesn't seem very hard by the look of rust on the lock. So Danny simply give one strong quick, it didn't really resist but Danny would have thought it could have hold on a little more. He shrugs it off, now he was out of his cage he stretch himself a little and then look around: he was inside some sort of specimen cages also inside an abandoned lab, a sorcerer one by the look of pentagrams and other mystical draw. Chemist glass spread all around with notes and plans of unknown objects, some rotten chemical flask spread on the ground. This place was sure more creepy than his parents, but sadly, still look alike, add with the fact he was in cage as a specimen, his worse fear from his parents if ever they know he's half ghost.

Danny was soon going out of this place but first he need to know what he do, no more ghosts powers! Or at least, regular ones. The book answer his question in a puff and a flip of pages: it ended on a page titled: Abilities. Danny saw in this page, four columns named: _Lich_; _weapons_; _crafts_ end _race_. Inside each columns was written a name in grey, nearby it in black, what you need to unlock it (after reading a few Danny had conclude), and just under, in grey italics what it does. Only one name was in electric blue, no condition to unlock it and the description where in deep blue. Danny had concluded that this was an ability he can use; there were no others so he only got one ability. Great! (Sarcasm) well maybe it's a great ability:

_Lich ability: Ice manufactures lvl1__:_

_The ice manufacture aloud you to create weapons or armors made of ice and thus, giving them ice properties: they're not efficient against fire element, and the fire elemental attacks would melt them thus destroying them. Efficient to protect from water, nature and wind attacks. More damage against beasts and foes that are vulnerable to ice. You can product: claws, swords, chest armors, shields and spears but all are for lvl one, practice it to gain more deadly weapons and better armor._

Danny smile at the last note: so it's like his ice powers in the end, he needs to practice it so it's more efficient. Danny immediately try to create a weapon, in a white with little blue mist of frost he end up with the armor….. he need practice right, He try a second time to end up with claws. Danny had at this time felt himself weakened, that powers use a lot of his energy( the book puff up again to show Danny the word 'mana'). 'Ho! So I got limited energy to use this ability, guess that's all for now then' Danny thought. He really wished to have the shield and sword, instead he got armor and claws, but he doesn't really know how to fight with these. Ho well! He's a fast learner.

The teenage lich (and no more ghost boy until the end of the game) walk to the only door of the room and began to open it. He'd enter a long corridor with cells on the left, all door jail open. The creepy atmosphere was still here add with some weird little noise done by a few rats, but he's used to horrors movie with Sam and Tucker, so for Danny all this is just for the show. So he walks his way to the other end of the corridors.

But the rats had heard him walking and they instantly stop making a noise. That was pretty scary, especially for Danny when he knows that this mean they're going to attack him, rats are going to strike? It's scarier than Vlad way to look at him! Here's one coming! Hey what is this rat? Dead plants grow on him? And those weird gross green blood stains he left behind him? That a monster? Still it's not really big maybe he'll scare him.

The dead vegetal rat had just charge him, add with three other, and guess they're not afraid at all by humans. Danny had instantly but himself on guard on had push of all rats jump attacks, but they began to lunch themselves again, these rats where enraged! This time, Danny used one of his clawed hands to slash them, he only got one, the two other where block by the other hand. The beaten rats simply fall on the ground with a pitiful squeak for his death cry. Danny was sorry for the poor creature but it was his fault after all, why do they attack someone bigger than them, rats are cowards, even in colonies. More rats had joined the two last; they were getting out of everywhere, now they were ten! Danny had to create a sword now or he'll never go to make it!

This time, he gets out of the frost mist a sword at last! With it he'd slash the rats who jump at him with one hand while he used the other clawed one to block the rats he mists, some practice with his parents train with anti-ghost weapons where really handy here. After killing nearly twenty rats, and a panting Danny, still nervous to be nearly bite by probably venomous rats, who trying to catch his breath. That was a little scary, and if it wasn't so dangerous, it could have being fun, but Danny now didn't like this place at all and want his friend and family now!

Danny's book puff out in bell sound, it open on a page showing his lvl and states: he had wone one lvl and all his characteristic had doubled, sweat! But he'd also gain a new ability as a lich:

_Lich ability: hell fire_

_Lich can cast fire spells made of a mystic flames that can burn even water, it will stop with time like a hour or so, it can kill undead and living to ashes. Does dark and fire damages against foes. Damage enemies that absorb ethers fire or dark damage due to a combined element attack._

_Hell fire ability: ghostly fire flies_

_Summon small ghosts that look like little flaming spirits, these will be set ablaze all close by enemy to the caster, by being set ablaze, these foe take damage on time and are vulnerable to other fire attacks. Damage enemies that absorb ethers fire or dark damage due to a combined element attack._

Great Danny had gain a counterattack spell! And quite cool one too! The boy now began to rest and regains his breath and energy. Thing seems cool so far, but he really want to find the others now, hope they're not in too much trouble, or at least not stuck inside an abandoned jail infested by weird zombies vegetable rats.

Sam was in a near serial-forest protector-killer! They're now attacked by infected stags, forced to kill sick deers and rabbits to burn them so they won't infect other animals, and even forced to burn tree attacked and infest by weird bugs that seems to be the real source of the infection! If it wasn't for leaf, the forest spirit she had summoned for the wolfs earlier, she would have put herself between those poor animals and her companions (they are no more her friends!)

Leaf: Mistress! I know, and better than you, that it's important to saves life but these are lost cause! I had already told you, in natural order; all is based on balance between hunt and survival! **So stop protecting anything from their jobs!**

Valerie: Sam! BIG BUGS BEHIND YOU!

Sam: SO NOW I MUST LET ANIMALS KILL THEMSELVES TO RESPECT NATURE! THAT UNHUMAN! AND WHAT BIG BUGS?

Tucker had shoot a fire ball to a giant beast bug that had pop out of the shadows of the creepy forest they was in, the farther they go in, the more horror like the scene began to be!

Tucker: **THAT ONE SAM! AND STOP WITH YOUR ANIMAL-DEFENSOR MODE, THEY'RE PART OF THE GAME AND ARE REALLY DANGEROUS FOR OUS!**

Sam: **DON'T YOU DARE TO SCREAM AT ME!**

Jazz: _Sam….. If I heard one of you yell: I drag us all back to our parents! At least it will be safer than being distracted while being attacked by dangerous sick animal. _(Extremely cold) Add with the fact that we're here to found Danny! Don't forget about that!

All went shut, if Jazz is respected in school, it was that she can drag anyone, even the whole football team; to their parents and make them regret it! That cold voice was a warning bell!

Things were getting bad because of Sam's antics about nature and animals, like Tucker had said, these are not even animal, but undead ones! What is this place? Hope Danny is in better company, even if she believes he probably got the worst of it just now! Hold on Danny!

**Author note:**** That's all or ells it will be too long for my own good. This is my first really long chapter, I even might reduce the length ( or try at least) in the future.**

**I was really inspired by the wolves battle and so excited, I had amazed myself when I got my head out of the writing 8D**

**Next chapter, I promise will be a great battlefield! XD**

**See you and again thanks for the reviews!**


	3. 3Hang Fairy tree

**Danny Phantom Inside Of a Role Playing Game! III**

**Hye there readers**

**Here chapter three, I really believe you will like it^^**

**So read on!**

**Ho yeah before I forgot, thank you for your review^^ I like it a lot!**

New players-abandoned castle of a necromancer

Clockwork, the master of time, holder of the balance between time streams, influences of present on the future, most annoying all-knowing guy of the universe, most complicated adversary of the millennia, etc.…. Is stuck with the observers about sealing for good the Fenton portal, those morons where about to seal without seeing him and not listening to him, in other words: trouble!

Clockwork: (man mode) Observers! We need this portal to stay open; the bad future you saw isn't going to happen not even in millenniums!

Observer1: The humans will send a destructive missile inside our world and annihilate it! We won't let those ingrates do that to the undead world!

Clockwork: (older mode)Danny Phantom had stop it already before! The G.I.W are all persuade it's just jelly!( kid mode) Well it is in their world at least! But it was **three month ago!**

Observer 2: We don't care! we will seal all unnatural ghost portals! Then conquer mankind and control it directly so they won't do anything again!

Observer 3: And then we will rule the universe and be gods! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Clockwork: …. You know, this was the magic words for me to slaughter all of you right now!

Observers: …..HO MY GODDNESS!WHAT HAVE WE BECOME! OBEY US CLOCKWORK! EYE BALLS!

Clockwork: ho boy! (Man mode) They lost it again!** STOP BEING PARANOID!**

Suddenly, the Fenton-portal open and a deep blue mist with stars in it spread out of it and engulf the time ghost and the nearby ghosts in it, the observers had run for their afterlives in full panic mode, this time they wouldn't do thing for weeks, not even blinking by fear!

Clockwork didn't saw the incoming the mist and now he was drag out of control in swirling, but then he land in a deep sky night room, Joy great him:

Joy: Clocky! It's being… I couldn't say. Ho whatever! So do you want to be another player of my game or be one of the gods and game master of it!

Clockwork didn't really register anything at all, ho this mean a lot of trouble! Then:

Clockwork: (kid mode) Joy? How did you get out of your book! We managed to hide it in the best places ever! (aka Ghost Writer library)

Joy: well it was a weird vampire guy named Vlad, that free me so I could grant his wishes, but you should have seeing his deflated face when I explain him what I really do! So in attempt to grant his deepest whishes and joys, I send the whole city named Amity Park into a giant and realistic role playing game world! And now I ask you, past player and winner, if you want to be a player or a game master at my level! Take your time I got all day!

Clockwork: (mumbling) I should hire someone to distract the observers and not let them distract me from my jobs! (Then to Joy, in man mode) Well, if I became a player what kind of joy can you offer me, allowing me to be the time master is the top price you can offer me and I already had won it in one of your previous games!

Joy: I know, I know! But you can be a game master like me; it would be more trials for the players! There are sure a lot of them now!

Clockwork: (older mode) since that you block out my omniscience of the futures, present and past facts: Does Danny Phantom plays your game?

Joy: While yes! He's a lich! It's been generations it didn't found anyone that could play this rare character!

Clockwork: (kid mode)A LICH! (Older mode)THE KID GOING TO BELIEVE HE'R REALLY CURSED! (man mode)I MUST BE WITH HIM AND MAKE SURE (kid mode) HE'S ALL RIGHT!(older mode, man mode, older mode again)

Joy: (a little blown by the time ghost burst) Ok!... I guess you want to be a player then because as a game master you won't be really helping him, plus I found you a new joy I could offer you if you won again the game! Now I need to found you a major quest….. How about….. No…

While Joy was thinking for a quest hard enough for the time ghost, Clockwork was in panic mode for the first time in ages! Since the asteroid accident with the dinosaurs to be precise! The hero who would have changes all next generation by giving the great example to be! The hero who would mark spirits until nameless time for even HIM! The kid who make everything easier for the 'greater good', by simply be himself and what he is at the same time, a great and noble boy and an aberration into too many levels to count together. He was now a **LICH!** The worst form of undead, the ultimate aberration for ghost hunters! His parents might, this time, reject him! And would be the downfall of the boy and Clockwork plans of peace, no way could he manage the incoming mess _and_ the Observers together! He need Danny, Vlad was a failure from A to Z! Not the boy!

Clockwork: (kid mode) Hurry up Joy! (Older mode)I need to protect the boy from, eventually, (man mode) his parents' obsessions!

Joy: Hu? The ghost hunters? Nah! Don't worry, if they truly investigate on lichs like their major quests ask and say, they won't reject him. But maybe I should keep a good eye on his case, he's sure is one of a kind!

Clockwork: I know! (man mode)That's why he's important for my plans about the greater good!

Joy: The same 'greater good' than before? Ho I guess I could make two people with the same Major quest, yours is: "help someone to achieve a major quest!"

Clockwork: (kid mode)ok! That sound good now bring me nearby the boy now!(older mode)

Joy: I can't do that! It would be advantaging you and cheating and it's bad for games! So you began at the village like everyone! Beside, the boy friends are already heading their way to him!

Joy clap his hands before the time ghost argue and the same ghost was engulfed again in the star night blue mist. Clockwork was in the village where all amity park citizens were; he was clad in his purple cape, his grey toga and still got his scepter. What was new was his watch-less purple gloves, no more hourglasses inside his chest and two legs in grey pant and purple boots! Ha! Almost forgot! He was in adolescent form; he'll gain his other age forms later with his new powers. The time master had being a player before so he snaps his finger to read his character, even if it's probably the same than before:

_You are a time mage, master of illusions and manipulator of time! You can use time to advance objects or even turn them into dusts, you can speed up allies in battles and slow down your foes, you could do more at high level. You can cast illusionary spells to your enemies and doom themselves by self inflict damage! Time mages are rare and held the same characteristic than normal mage, use wisely and he can be really helpful._

Ok , it's the same so now… he flip pages to the map and read the dot's names, he had found Danny and where to look for him and he also found the group of dots that must be his friend, what was they're name again? Sam, Tucker of course, but then who are the two other dots? Jazz and Valerie? Clockwork think Jazz must be the ghost boy sister, but who's Valerie then? He'll see it later. For now, he needs to join them and help them to found Danny!

Clockwork began to run, yes he can no more fly since he got legs and is now an undead! Forward of his course was Vortex, as a thunderous knight, versus Undergrowth, as an evil druid: both had gained five levels by killing each other for who's the boss here, both where now weakened badly enough to be beaten by any next attack from their opponent…. Or a purple cloaked teenager that stab them out of the way with his clock staff, Clockwork never understood and knew but he gained three levels at once by killing all by himself two level five players! Vortex and Undergrowth, in the dead realm of the game, had put they differences away and swear the death of this mysterious purple cloaked ghost to regain their honor!

The Manson where with the Foley and the Fenton, collecting fruits and plants for medicine in wild forest, attacked by wolfs, bears and even savage cats and wild boars. Add with rogues' attacks, Pamela and Jeremy Manson where…. Found of the Fenton and their weird aptitude to fight against anything, ghost hunting sure is a healthy job for fitness, just by the look at Maddie shooting arrows and dodging traps and ambushes! And Jack sure is handful, maybe clumsy and really stupid; he's instead fearless and charge to stunned enemies with his war cry: "for ghost hunting and fudge!"

As for the Foley, Maurice is considering that those roles playing games like he saw in video games are great, if only it wasn't so realistic, stile his aptitude to build things from anything give him a great pride because in real life too he build small things like handy bags or pocket knives. And Angela healings spells and benedictions sure are appreciated in the group.

Jack and Maddie where worried about their children and didn't think a second to look into their books about how to found people, now they're heading in the wrong direction even if they don't know.

Damon Grey was also worried, but he knows his daughter can fight on her own, and he need to be a good fighter too, his catch lessons when he was young are sure handy with his character, for at least the guard and counterattacks. And Pamela Manson spells are quite powerful too, as for Jeremy, he's not a real front fighter but he's getting quickly the tips at each encounter! Yes, they was all getting strong and ready, of course they got a long way before being able to face anything that game had prepared for them! But still, now they can really protect their child and not wait for a wannabe superhero from the afterlife to save them!

Valerie didn't like the look of the woods around the castle, it's like they were in a horror movie, she was even getting scared a little, and ghost hunting and walking in creepy woods are not the same, especially Box ghost, Clamper, Lunch Lady and other weirdoes of ghosts. Jazz too was getting scared by the look of her frantic head moves, she wasn't used to such place, even her parent's lab isn't that freaky. Tucker didn't fear the forest at all, but more keeping an eye on Sam mood who was trying to get hold of herself and her tempers, after all it's true she didn't pitied animals in video games, so why now since those are the same….. **Because those are so real!** Who make their fight so realistic beasts? The giant bugs that keep ambushing them are unreal enough for her thought. To help herself to change her mind she watches the others, and saw Valerie and Jazz where afraid!

Sam: hey! Valerie, Jazz, what's those spooked looks?

Valerie: (glad and happy to talk about it) Well, I found this place kind of scary, don't you?

Tucker: Scared about deep shadowy woods? You? HAHAHAHAHAHA! That's a good one!

Sam: (glaring at Tucker for his slip, even if it's not a bad one) well you know when you regularly watch horror movies with Danny and Tucker, those woods aren't that creepy! Right Tuck?

Tucker: yah! Maybe The A-listed kid would freak out of here but we see real ghost every day, no? That's more dangerous and fearsome than dark woods!... Jazz?

Jazz was getting scared more and more at each second, she was shaking and couldn't hold herself any longer, she just give a huge horror scream like you hear in some films, a real caricature!

Sam and Tucker couldn't hold their laugh at Jazz ridiculous antics, she live under Ghost hunter parents and is still afraid of dark places at times. Valerie didn't get anything at all and was ready to shoot at anything that moves. She nearly shoot when Sam caught up her breath:

Sam: Jazz! Seriously? Your dad antics and inventions are more dangerous and creepy than this forest!

Jazz: You never been in a family hunting ghost too Sam! That's where you got trauma that can't be erasing by good self reasoning! Danny too got a lot of these, I still can't fathom how he can see horrors movies after that!

Valerie looks oddly at Jazz…

Sam: well I guess it was our weekend of horrors movies show that had help him with, and he's a brave boy, Jazz! But I admit, now that you pinpoint that he never really run away from any creepy places at all, are you sure you didn't over see your psychologist analyze about it?

Jazz: considering the situations… HAHAHAHA! Maybe!( it was nervous but she was forgetting her freak-out)

Valerie was in intense thought and didn't hear Sam:

Sam: Valerie! Are you here?

Valerie: hu!**What?** Ho, sorry, lot in mind!

Sam: Huhu…. I was asking you about what do you fear but I guess I'll ask about what's on your mind! So?

Valerie: hahahaha… (Nervous) Well,… it's confusing, I guess I'll think about it when we found Danny and are in a safe area! (Try to avoid the subject)

The chat in deep creepy wood was interrupted by a weird metallic noise, agonizing voices, and crushed plants like branched or something. All the group freeze and went in battle mode, whatever that noise is it isn't a regular beast.

Tucker had enchanted his pocket knife again; Sam had summon a new spirit: minor spirit of dark places Gloom, who was a dark fog with two glowing eyes. Jazz has put again her earth armor spell, and Valerie was fully focusing on noises and other detail that indicate the enemy.

She found ahead of the way the origin of the noises: it was knights, but these where invaded by deadly plants, like some form of parasite. These were animated corps, nothing getting out of the mass of sick green except some harms or hands. Those vegetable freaky knight where patrolling around the walls of the castle, at last they had rea_c_h it! Now thing are getting tough!

Valerie: (whispering) guys! Their just ahead, before we attack, last held a strategy plan!

Tucker: Okay! So …. What is the plan?

Jazz: I got the earth armor, the grass trap, the thunderous blast (the one that make me weak after use), ice spear and petrifactions. Those random spells are kind of cool but I don't know really what to with them, I got too much!

Sam: Valerie can you determinate their weakness?

Valerie: Since their made of plant I would guess fire attacks would be efficient! So tucker will attack, I help him and protect the group with traps, you and Jazz keep some magic in store to protect us!

Jazz: Sound good but what if fire boost them instead of weakening them, there is some exceptional case like my book say, like fire beast could be vulnerable to fire itself due to overheat!

Tucker:  Jazz don't worry, if it's the case we'll think of something or react on time, beside it's just the beginning of the game, I don't think Joy would put really sneaky stuff already!

Sam: and don't forget that Danny is inside that castle, so let's move on, where stronger now!

The others fallow her before Jazz say anything else. Valerie shoot first a ranged of arrows to the armors zombies, they had effortlessly reach their target, but was just as well than effect less. Sam use Leaf to attack them, but there too there was no real reaction. Meanwhile the three armors had charged and was pushed back by Jazz multiple spells, one was the grass trap that hold one armor, the other was petrifaction, but the beast was resilient and was breaking the spell, nothing really works! At last Tucker shoot a fire ball to the last armor, this time it was fully effective: Because now the armor was ablaze and moves way faster, fire attack boost those freaks!

Jazz try a random spell that will save them because this situation was getting worst every minutes, she had snap her finger two time with sparkles getting out and at the third a fire sword spread in her hand, unburned at all Jazz had sliced the burning arm holding the deadly rusted axes. The beast was losing his life every minute but he's literally on fire! Spread out of his sliced arm flaming tentacles, probably plants tentacles but since he's on fire…. It was getting hellish! Tucker used one of his new offensive steel spells, steeled spear: this time it was effective and no literal backfire! The burning enemy falls on the ground with a big hole in the chest!

Jazz: (scream in her adrenaline rush) like I just say, don't used fire even if it hurt them bad, it also boost them just as badly! But steel attacks seem to work well too, Tucker do your best!

Valerie: It won't be enough! I hear others coming, light down this guy he's dragging them like flies!

Sam: My spirits say they absorbs they're attacks; I can only used them in defense mode!

Tucker: I don't have enough mana for all of them! Jazz, Sam! Don't you have anything else to support my attacks?

Sam Try to summon another spirit, this time it was: Splash, the minor water spirit! What the… ho there's a river hidden by the plant two feet nearby! And Jazz new random spell is… Steel spear, yes!

Still with her sword to defend herself and her two spears spells, she helped Tucker to kill another armor while Valerie turn around and shot at every opening in the rusted and distorted armor of another enemy, five more armors had enter the battle, and weird wings noise where getting stronger: more giant bugs where coming! Ho this is not good! Valerie had managed to dodge two attacks from the armors thank to the spirit shield of Leaf, made of leaves hiding her she could even counter attack with a dagger they had found before!

Sam was getting weaker at each shield formed by Glom and Leaf, she used Splash, a genie of water to give her claw weapons water property and used the spirit to attack a freshly arriving giant bugs in their back, the spirit attack was a splash of water that had light down the fire on the first fallen armor, and badly hurt the bug at the same time, cool no more new comer, or so she hope.

While Sam beat down the less dangerous giant bugs, The others had killed four of the five arriving armors, even if they was a little hurt, Tucker had few cuts and so do Jazz, but no real arm, Valerie was breathless but untouched. They all lunch at the last charging armor, jazz had dared to use a new random spell and it was a watery shield that had seems to give back some energy to tucker who was incased, Valerie had give five well aimed dagger stab and Tucker achieve the beast by his last steel spear. Again they won in extremis!

Sam turn to see the others weak state, again they need to rest and they got some injuries this time. And unlike mana, life need healing, it won't come back with time. According to leaf it's ether you eat and bandage your wounds or you go to sleep, they are healing ability but none of them got these!

Sam: Guys? I don't think we got enough healing plant here to cure you all!

Valerie: They're not really effective! Jazz, can you try to cast a healing spells?

Jazz: Considering my random spells, I might kill you before. I'll practice on this tree over here!

She had pointed a dead tree, Sam would have argued but Jazz cold warning was still ringing in her ears. Jazz first try was an ice spell that had incased the tree into a block of ice, nope not well. The next random spell had break the ice with wines that grows out of nowhere, still not good. The third had created huge ball of steel that had crush the dead tree. The poor plant was over dead even for dead trees but Jazz dare to use one last random spell, a holy light fall from the sky and lit up the dead crushed tree, leaves and flowers where spreading out of it, the tree was resurrecting and literally stand up by himself! Yup that was the kind of spell they was looking for!

Jazz: Ok, this one is: heal of angels, a sacred healing spell that give back life and cure wounds in battles, even extreme ones! Guys … one after the other!

Tucker and Valerie were fighting for being the first one being healed! Mean while, Splash, the water spirits summoned by Sam say:

Splash: mistress! You can summon other spirits from an elementary spells like this one, try to summon a spirit from that healing spell!

Sam: really? I can? It sure would be useful when I'll need a fire spirit like Sunray!

Sam tries to call a spirit while being casted Jazz's healing spell, after saying good bye to leaf. Another fairy appear, this one was all white and cast a small glow.

White spirit: Hello I'm Lightbug, spirit of curative light. (Look at every one) Here, let me heal you!

She fly above the group and make fall a white-golden-blue fairy dust on them, they had instantly feel regenerated and healed, but Sam was left with nearly no mana and need some time to have it back fully, so after a stop of one hour they began the look around the wall for an entrance, ho of course there was more armors groups, but once they found how to beat them and since Lighbug heal them afterward, it have never being as troublesome as the first encounter.

Danny was fighting against undead guard dogs, undead soldiers of the castle, and still more undead RATS! Those hideous little pipsqueak where making him go berserk! And he was badly hurt because of dogs bite and the soldier continuous attacks. Danny was sure this was going to finish badly… here what did he says: now they're moving armors infested by wines!

And they had lunch themselves to Danny, the boy barely dodge the first blow of axes but didn't see coming the small dagger the undead soldiers had stab in his back. This last attack was the ultimate one for Danny, one more and he all…. ouch an axe in his belly, it's the end! He fall on his knee, blood bubbling out of his mouth, fall on the ground on his left shoulder, everything was slow now, almost silencing! He was dead and fails everyone: Mom, dad, Jazz, Val, Vlad too in a odd way …Tucker….and Sam… it's the end!...

But it never ends, He was lying on the floor and was even getting better, his wounds were gone, even his blood turn into smokes! He was alive; or rather he turns back to life! Odd…. This must be his ability to always come back from death! **HO yes! His phylactery!** As long as it's untouched he lives! Cool! That means he can tire them up in pieces in long terms, Hurray! Dodge another blow of axes, jump away from vicious attack in the back from the soldiers, rats charging again!

Danny was in the guard's rest room, which was huge enough for a fight of a teenage boy against: Ten undead dogs, five soldiers bring back to life by unknown forces, seas of zombies rats and three zombies-wines armors! Danny was pissed off when his sword of ice had chatter, but then out of the blue, he slap his face for not using his new ability: Ghostly fireflies!

Danny use what was left of his mana reserves to summon his Ghostly fireflies and a spear of ice to defend himself. The fireflies, who was small green fire balls floating around Danny, had set ablaze the rats that had attacked first, they run squirming as burning rats and set on fire the other rats who then in chain reaction burns the dogs and soldiers, in one minute the whole room turn from wet gloomy feeling to burned orange-yellowish room! Danny was:

-One happy for there are no more rats.

-Two, whoa! That fire spells rock like hell! Zombies are really vulnerable to fire!

-Three, **I don't want to be roosted!**

Danny's spear was melting under the sudden heat done by the fireflies, and the moving armors had turn berserk on Danny, this time attacking without a breath catching for the boy. The attacks had exploded Danny spear and ice armor and hurtfully throw him to stair leading outside. 'Those are literally on fire now!' was Danny thought. Luckily for him, the fallen corps of other zombies was slowing them and the burned roof was falling on them, Danny barely order his beaten body to run out of here before he burn with his phylactery, his only guarantee of life!

Upstairs Danny looks right and left to see he was in the Castle main room, infested by zombies of the castellans , in the far left of Danny, the boy saw a huge entrances door that lead to the court yard under sun set light, Ho joy! After a creepy crumbling walls noise in his back, the boy dairy pop out of nowhere and signaled a new lvl and ability:

_Lich necromancy: recycled necromancy_

_Each defeated undead will restore you a small amount of your mana, the amount depend on the necromancy spell used on the undead! (Passive ability)_

Cool, an ability that restores his magic! That going to be way useful in the zombies infested castle! The boy was reenergized by his new level up, he summon his Ice sword and this time his ice shield the defend him, and clean up the room of zombies that charge him only when he wasn't too far. To Danny surprised those zombies where a lot weaker than the soldiers' ones he fought down stairs, the rats are still here thought, but with his ghostly fireflies he's safe! Maybe not, they set on fire the whole room again! Arrrg! Danny his officially in war with those pipsqueaks' of rat zombies!

Danny didn't wait very long to run away from the new fire he had accidently set because of those rats, but the huge door was guarded by five new zombies armors. Well, he can fight them all off in a epic battle ground of a zombie castle set on fire, or… He past them through they're guards, set them on fire by the way, run ahead closed the huge door behind him. And hold them inside the burning hall room. That done and gaining his fourth level for killing lots of zombies that was stuck inside that room, Danny look around him, in was in a garden court, in the center there was a huge tree with hanged persons on each branches, or it seems so. That's spooky, Danny was nearly sure they too were Zombies just waiting for a prey to be nearby for an attack. Just behind the hang tree, the gate to outside of the castle, sure there's going to be more enemies behind, but no more creepy zombies.

But while Danny was avoiding the central tree to the gate, the last had exploded in a huge fire blast, expulsing the armors guarding the gate.

Sam: Tucker! You should hold some mana in store; you wasted uselessly on the armors and the door!

Tucker: well I was tired of them so I decide the emptied my mood in this big blast! And it's really satisfying that I got such destructive spell in store.

Valerie: Lucky us there's no boss like beast behind the gate, if it was a dragon, we would have big troubles.

Jazz: (saw Danny) Guys…

Danny was about to call them but he instantly froze when he hear the branch moves. He looks in a snap-neck move to the tree, no corps had fallen, and everything was too silenced now!

Valerie: Jazz?... Hey Danny! Look here! Hey!

Sam: jazz? Danny! Hu… Something's not right here!

Valerie: how can you tell that?

Tucker: If Danny is that tensed for not coming to us right now, then something dangerous is nearby!

Danny slowly walks back to the group, still fixing the hang tree.

Danny: Guys! I had thought zombies in that castle, and I'm sure those hanged corps are too, but if they don't attack now, that means there's a strategy and you know that not good at all when zombies began to think!

Tucker: Zombies! Haa come one! Why it's never sweet things like fairies!

A white women arm spread out of the top of the tree, then another, they gently push the branches of the tree down, like a dress. Spread out then the top of deadly white skinned women, with brown leaves as hair and she was beautiful! Some hanged corps spread to life and fall on the ground on they feet, ready to struck at order! To Tucker whish, it was a fairy, but she was huge, like a four store house! It was like an undead great fairy of a dead hang tree. (And it is!)

Danny&Sam: satisfied! (Sarcasm tainted with anger)

Tucker: I thought all fairies where pixies! Not giant disguised in hang trees!

Jazz: there's no such thing as a hang tree fairy! I read too many books to not notice something like that!

Valerie: A dragon sound easier, just right now!

With one exaggerate moves of her hand, the hanged zombies attack, but Danny instantly block all of them with an ice spear he created. He even managed to kill one in the blow, Jazz was using the water shield on Danny to protect him, one for tucker who had wasted his mana on the door, and one for Sam and at last one for her. They'll all gain some mana in the middle of the battle. Valerie was scanning the enemies for a strategy: that giant bitch can summon as many Zombies as she want, she can probably cast spells in distance and large area! Seems vulnerable to fire, but if it's like the armors before, it's far from a good idea to attack her with fire spells.

Valerie: All right! Danny you hold up the incoming zombies, Sam heal him and support him! Tucker, Jazz work together to kill this fairy-tree-giant-whatever! I support each of the two teams and gives additional order for each incoming situation! You all got it?

Everyone: Yes Val!

Valerie: then spread!

They obey, Danny charges the Zombies with his spear, Sam was amazed by his ability with the weapon, and she never knew he'd practice martial training with weapons. He dodges all aimless attack of the zombies, so she simply uses Splash to attack, and keep Gloom and Lightbug in defense. The giant sing some spell, and giant wines explode from under the ground to attack anybody, like spike spreading out of ground. Jazz had lunch a blizzard spell with her random spell; it had frozen the zombies and attacks the hang tree beauty. Tucker shot small steel spikes at her, but nether spells seems to really bother to her, with one moves of her arms a wind blow away the spikes, and dispel the blizzard. Danny use his counter attack spell, praying it won't backfire him this time, the spooky fire spirits burn down all the zombies in seconds. The hang tree fairy gives to her dress of hanged branches a body moves freeing more hanged zombies. While Tucker experiment a thunder spell, Jazz had randomly cast a tornado spell that had rejected all zombies and Danny in the way to the foot of the undead giant! The fire spirits balls of Danny set on fire the tree, while the boy run away from the incoming mess, the giant women hiss in pain but with another incantation the fire had being tire out of her wood, and spread in circle around burning all the garden, cutting all escape possible.

Danny: Jazz! What's the big idea!

Jazz: Sorry Danny! I learn my new spell by random, so I try to get one useful against her!

They didn't have time to argue more because a trail of spiky wine separates them. Danny didn't saw the giant hand grabbing him from behind. He was lifted in the air by the giant fairy, then being squeezed with no mercy, Danny screams in pain!

Sam/Valerie: **Danny!**

Sam used Lightbug to heal Danny, but instead of healing him, the sacred heal make him cry in agony, Sam didn't understood. Valerie had shoot two arrows at the hand holding Danny, the giant women didn't appreciate it and throw Danny at full force to Valerie, the huntress had dodge the human bullet attack. Now Danny was definitely out of the battle, maybe even dead! But it wasn't enough, the giant fairy began to give exaggerated moves to her dress of dead branches, spread out of it a green mist that intoxicates the air and everyone except the undead. Sam and Jazz were reduced to quickly heal everyone from the poisonous mist, however, Danny jump out of his crater and charges in nearly inhuman speed all the zombies, and beat them all in one slash of his freshly created ice sword. But just as they fall on ground new ones fall from the hang tree, they were getting more than ever, Danny still gives all he got to attract them and the giant, thus giving an opening to the other to strike.

Due to the fire set on the garden, nearly everyone with good eyes in the Valley could see the giant fairy attacks, and those who are in the forest nearby. Clockwork was in that forest and he can swear his staff that Danny is in the middle of this mess! That giant fairy is a boss that needs multiples group to be defeated! Danny due to be a lich might be the only thing that can hold his ground, but he can ever defeat her all by himself! They need his powers to escape her. But when the teenage time mage began to run, a group of adult teleport themselves just on his way and unwillingly charges into Jack Fenton. The big guy didn't really hurt thanks to his armors but Clockwork instead had banged his head on it, nearly knocking him of.

Palmela: Ooops! That was a teleport spell! Sorry, I made us lost, again!

Maddie: Don't apology; you put us nearby the blazing castle. And it was where we wanted to go! I hope Jazz manage to convince our children to not go there!

Jeremy: Knowing our daughter, she could have been tempted, if the castle wasn't burning!

Jack: I knew our princess had ghost hunt in her blood, she's too bashful to admitted to her loving parents that's all! …. Hum? Ho sorry little guy! **Hey! You're a ghost!**

Clockwork: Well…(crap)… yes! Even if in this game I'm an undead! I'm usually a ghost!

Damon, Maurice, Angela: **A GHOST!**

Jack&Maddie : FREEZ SPOOK !

Clockwork: Ho brother! This is not going to end well!

Back to the infernal garden with the sickly dangerous hang Fairy. Tucker was nearly out of Mana! So much for Jazz and Sam, Valerie arrows aren't better than mosquitoes for this giant tree fairy, and Danny was the only one that hold all the zombies, well for now, they'll soon be too much to hold them all!

Valerie: SAM! USE YOUR WHATER SPIRIT TO GIVE US A WAY OUT! WE CAN'T WIN THIS BATTLE!

Sam: I TRIED! THE FLAMME BARRIER JUST REFORME IN SECONDS! WE HAVE TO BEAT OR AT LEAST KNOCK HER LONG ENOUGH TO PASS ALL BEFORE SHE REFORMS HER SPELL!

Tucker: SHIT! IF ONLY WE GOT BACK UP!

The giant woman grabs one of the blazing Zombies running like a crazy chicken, and the throw it to Danny. The impact was like a meteor, and explosion had send of Danny and a few zombies, the boy was stunned by the blow and would have never regained his balance before the Zombies had charges the others just a foot behind him! With one battle scream the Hang Fairy order her zombies to attack. All her lackey set on fire or not, charges the group of teens like bestial monster charging to eat them alive! Danny was barely focusing, he couldn't protect them, Valerie, Jazz and Tucker emptied all their reserves on the zombies with a rain of fire and arrows boosted by wind. Very effective, but the mass of undead make it hard and in the end only the front lines where beaten up, the backs lines where fives foots of them now! Sam and the other teenagers were beginning to view their life film.

But three adult warriors, two in armors, one in black-grey rusty leather, jump in the front of the teen and in a few demonstration of strength they push and destabilized the mass of zombies! Then a mother voice screams: "KIDS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Jazz and Danny recon their mother, so this mean….. It was their dad, Valerie's dad and Sam father that had block out the zombies!

Pamela: Samantha Manson! You be grounded after this!

Angela: My little sweet meat! Are you injured? No, then you soon be when we finish her of!

Sam/Tucker: eeech!

Clockwork: Miss Foley stay focused on the men! If they fall, we will all die!

Sam, Tucker and Danny where shocked to see Clockwork in teenage, but quickly dismissed their surprised. The time mage caste one illusion spells at the giant fairy making her blind and then put himself nearby Jazz, Tucker and Sam. He then held his staff firmly vertical in front of him and began to concentrate; blues aura and sparkles surround him and the others. The Three of them instantly felt reenergized in mana and ready to launch a new massive spells attack.

Jazz: woow! Thanks a lot…. Who are you anyway?

Clockwork: I'm Clockwork and I was a player before Joy had dragged me in his game. I'll tell you more **once we get out of here!**

Danny: Do you know how to beat her up or at least stun her long enough to run away, those walls of flames she create trap us before we even managed to!

Clockwork: I know, where not really ready to fight her now! Miss Manson, can you teleport us all anywhere else than here?

Pamela: Sorry, we need to wait 2 more hours before I can use that spell again!

Clockwork: I'll make it quicker, like five minutes! All of you fight back the zombies and avoid pissing of that giant; she can be really mean when she wants to!

Danny immediately joins the men in the front, while Tucker and his dad where trying to build a bomb or something with what's left on the ground: zombies, rocks, deadly whines and ashes. Sam use Splash again against the wall of flames, and it's just as effect less because it was reformed in seconds after her attempt.

Jack: Son! Don't stay here, go back with the others!

Danny: I know more and beat up hundred of those than you dad! They hate fire but that weirdo fairy can use as a boost to her attacks, and she can lunch large scale spells! Don't get cut in those, you might not survive to it!

Maddie: thanks honey but now: **go back!**

Danny: Mooom!

Maddie: No mom for you mister!

Danny didn't move first when he saw a zombie attacking her mom in her back, but the boy had react just on time to stab the zombies head with his melting ice sword, when the undead try to move a way he break the sword, letting the ice blade stuck in his face. Oddly, he didn't really react to it and simply let himself fall on the ground nearby Maddie, who was shocked by the much experimented display of sword attack her son just did. But Danny was already focusing on the next incoming zombies, all the adult dismiss their shock of how courageous Danny had been just now, and all focused to the zombies.

The fairy wasn't really happy with those new troops in front of her so she simply cast a big black flaming ball in her hand and lunch it to the group of warrior that hold out her hanged lackey. Before the dark magic ball reaches Damon, Danny put himself in front of the attack. But instead of being blown away like he should have to, the boy absorb the attack. Even better, Danny had some sort of a huge burst of energy and made an inhuman jump to slash the fairy with his new ice spear. The hang fairy was about to slap Danny away, but explosion of dust out of nowhere blind her sight hand she missed her move, letting Danny giving one spear blow to her face and mark her cheek with a deep bloodless cut. Danny land in her hips and then screams:

Danny: **Thanks Tuck!**

Tucker:** It was my dad idea to use the ashes and zombies cloth as a blind powder bomb! Thanks Val for her perfect aiming to the face!**

But then the giant give a high ear-breaking scream and all the zombies seem to resurrect, overwhelming the entire group on the ground. Danny was grabbed again and throws this time against the burning castle. Danny barely absorbs the blow by using his spear to land on the wall, the spear chattered but Danny wasn't at all injured this time. But the fairy was still enraged against the boy and summons a giant fire ball that she lunched to the boy. Danny saw a freaking round face made of flames charging him. He managed by unknown miracle to jump above it, the fire ball explode the castle front wall, projecting Danny above the giant fairy to be grabbed by his mom in the flight and then by his father at the landing. Danny never felt like that since long when he was embraced by his parent, sadly he immediately focused on the giant before she gives another attack like the previous one. But out of the blaze, she didn't move and just stare and the crumbling castle, horrified at the sight of one of the tower falling on her. But just before the smash, she turns her head to Danny giving him a very childish angry eye, like she lose a game and complain about it.

When the fairy was crashed by the burning tower, explosion of dust and a few project rocks blind everyone in the area. When all clear up, Sam saw that everyone was okay, the fairy on the other hand seems to be buried under a mountain of burning ruins, everyone was stunned by this turn of event. All the zombies are now proper corps, lifeless and not attacking you and even the flames barrier was blown away!

Danny: Can we get away as far as possible from that castle; I have enough zombies for even my afterlife! I want to be in a nice bed please!

Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Jazz just laugh at this final remark.

**Authore note:**** End of chapter!**

**Now here a bad new:**

**Next chapter isn't written at all! And it took me a lot of time write, correct (as best as my inexperience aloud) and eventually rethink the whole chapter if I dislike my work.**

**What I'm saying is that there won't be a soon to be update, I'll try before a month, but I don't promise it! **

**Now see you soon readers (as soon as I can '_')!**


	4. 4 Family night time

**Danny Phantom Inside Of a Role Playing Game! VI**

**Hello readers! If any of you had forget about this yet, I sorry for not updating anytime soon, but now here's chapter four!**

**There's probably mistakes I pass off and I'm sorry about it, I didn't ask a beta reader to correct it because I make you wait for too long now. At least it's better than nothing.**

Family time

After an epic battle against a giant fairy disguised into a hang tree, the Fenton's, The Manson's, the Foley's, the Gray's families and Clockwork where walking their way back to the village. The forest was still as gloomy and creepy, but it seems less aggressive than in the middle of the day. Maybe the fairy was the one causing all this creepiness…

Walking under the moon light and the forest shadows, the kids try to explain themselves that they didn't mean to be attacked by the giant Hang Fairy tree:

Tucker: It's true mom! We only went to that creepy castle to found Danny, that's all. We didn't think one second we would be attacked by that freak! Well, we do recon that there was probably a stronger beast over there, leading the others, but….

Sam: (cutting Tucker) what this idiot tries to explain is that we were cautious and walking with our guard on! And we just fall on a really vicious trap against a way too strong beast!

Valerie: Dad! I swear, I didn't drag the others in this mess! We were just looking for Danny!

Jack: So kids! You can't hide you like ghost hunting like me or your mom! I see you fighting zombies!

Maddie: I'm so sorry that all our kids had been in danger; Normally Jazz should have stopped them. She had proven herself at school more than once!

Jazz: **EVERY ONE!** (All silenced) Thank you!...(catch her breath) We were all looking for Danny, and began to be over confident since we managed to accomplish some quest on the road. But I'm sure this giant fairy was some sort of trap we couldn't avoid before too late! I mean, since when trees turn out to be magic giant bitch!(Total wreck for foreseen her brother being crush multiple times)

Danny: And I was trying to get out as fast as possible from a castle full of zombies! I didn't mean to wake up a whole army of them!

But the parents weren't calming down at all, worst they were getting angrier! But the time mage spoke out load:

Clockwork: Please! Listen to me!

Damon: not that I like to be ungrateful, but why are you still with us?

Clockwork: Well as an ancient player, I know Joy very well! I'm also surprised he put such powerful creature so earlier and closes to new players! My only guess is that he put a very high level of difficulty in his game and that he needs us to play for a good while.

Pamela: that battle earlier has nothing close to a game! (All agreed)

Clockwork: Hu? Joy didn't explain you that you can't really die even if you give all for?

Maddie: Of course he did, but let's be honest: I don't trust him and don't want to die stupidly!

Clockwork: ho! I understood, but I assure you that your life isn't at all in danger! Joy wouldn't aloud it even if that spoils the game!

Maddie: still not trusting, even if you did help us saving our child!

Danny/Jazz: MOM! And you punish us when we misbehave around Vlad!

Maddie: But he's not dead! That guy is!(even if Vlad is sometimes more creepy than ghosts)

Clockwork: …. Are you afraid of my blue face?

Maddie: What? No! Not at all! I would even say it's cute, like all kids faces!

Clockwork: Do I look like an insane person about to stab you in the back?

Pamela: No, the Fenton's when ridding or hunting do get creepier than the ghosts themselves!

Jack/Maddie: Hey!

Clockwork: then what are you afraid of? My powers? Joy took them off! All ghost lost their basic powers! Now we're just as strong as you! So tell me what freak you out to see the proof of a life after death?

Adults: …. (Thinking hard)…. (Pouting because their wrong and a teenager, even if he's dead, beat them)… nothing, to be honest!

Clockwork: So then trust me! Seriously, I'm, like everyone here, want this game to end as fast as possible! And since I won one of them in the past, I'm the best references you got at the moment!

Damon: About how to end the game, do we really have to finish these major quests for that purpose?

Clockwork: yes! That will be precisely what put an end to this! You'll never go back to your world unless you accomplish it! Even better: only one M quest can be done to free everyone from the curse!

Jeremy: really? So all we have to do is to focus on only one quest and finish it!

Clockwork: I would say yes, but the game master alas Joy is here to make the game go on as long as he can! If he remarks a group getting a M quest accomplished, he put trouble on the road! Joy dream, obsession and purpose is the emotion you feel when you play a game with friends and families, emotion you get when you see your work done and emotion the feeling you get when you think about a bright future! All those are joyful emotions that boost Joy power to the point of altering permanently the reality, thus allowing him to offer an ultimate prize for the winner!

Maddie: Say like that, that Joy doesn't seem to be an evil spirit at all! But you're lying because all ghosts are evil!

Clockwork: No we're not evil! If you knew what power I got before entering the game you would be scared for you what your evil deeds you done! (See the adult horror struck look) Arrg! never mind! What I'm trying to say is that Joy only wants to make you happy, that's all he want and need! He won't kill you in purpose because that makes people sad! He won't break thing because that make people made! He won't scare you because fear isn't at all joy! Don't see him as a lethal being! See him as an insane guy who only wants to make you happy!

Danny couldn't hold a smile at the scene he didn't even thought possible: his parents being told that ghosts are not evil and being argued about their close minded theory. But he actually likes to see everyone here just now. Poor Foleys, they've been turn into some sort of goblin witch oddly fit their tanned skin even if their skin is greener or grey black than human black skin like it used to be. The Mansons are so fun with their long ears! But it's his own family the most surprising one, their actually a mixed up raced family. Danny always suspects his mother to be from a quite elegant family, and his dad did tell once he was born in a farm family.

While Danny mused on the odd transformation of his friends and families, the other teenager where still trying to avoid being punished….. That made them thought:

Sam: hum… since where no more in Amity, there's nowhere to hang out? Right?

Tucker: and no tech too! My PDA is already missing me! (Exaggerate cries)

Valerie: as for weapons, everyone got a way to fight back, so it would only put us in danger to retrieve them! So….

Val/Tuck/Sam: How can our parents punish us?

Parents: (all cut off by this statement) hum….

Maurice: true, no more tech to forbid…..

Angela: no more TV or shopping….

Clockwork: the shopping could be done in the big cities! But there's none nearby!

Maddie: well, the kids didn't mean to be attacked…..

Pamela: and we might be really tired for a decision about a punishment right now! I'll say we talk about this tomorrow morning at breakfast!

Jeremy: that sounds good to me dear.

Jack :( yawning) and even us used to ghost hunt must admit we need a bed right now.

Jazz was so happy to get a situation like that:

Jazz: good then, let's all dinner at the village and sleep. Tomorrow we'll see what we have to do.

Just then, the group gets out of the forest and where just a few yards away from the village, the huge taverns where lights up and smoke pour out of the chimney. Danny was grinning even more at the big laugh he'll get when he'll see everyone, especially his enemies! Skulker, Dash, Spectra, Paulina, maybe Walker, Kwan, Ember, Star and most but not least, uncle Vlad! Danny is sure he's something else than a lich or he would have begun with him! The young boy just had a really creepy image of him stuck with Vlad in creepy undead castle (Noooooooooooooooooooo!), Danny quickly dismiss the terrible thought.

Just when the group was entering the Village, pop out a:

Box Ghost: BEWHARE! I'M THE BOX GHOST!

Before anyone had register the line, the blue undead dwarf, clad in a steeled armor with a helmet, a surprising black bear, had been exploded by a giant ice block frown by a suddenly angry Danny. The Fenton adults were shocked by this reflexes their boy had about this ghost, the other adult where thinking the kid was getting just as insane as his parents, Jazz and Valerie was in state of shock while Tucker and Sam wear annoyed expression on their face.

Danny: of all people we're going to met why it is always this one that **I see first**!

Maddie: (a little wary about her baby boy antics) hum… Danny? This ghost bothers you?

Danny: (turn to his mom, a little disoriented) what? No, HE'S ANNOYING ME SINCE THE BEGINNING OF THE GHOSTS INVASION! Every day I always hear or wake up hearing him 'Beware I'm the ghost box'! The guy is so stupid and weak nearby the others that even a cub could stuff him a thermos! But he comes back again and again and again! I really wish to know how he does that SO I COULD GET RID OF HIM FOR GOOD!

Sam and Tucker went to Danny to nicely calm him by massing his shoulder, the adults were dumbfounded by all this and where getting scared by the trio somewhat out of context attitude. Still they decide that it was really time to dinner then rests for the night.

When they finally reach the tavern door, they enter into the huge house, to arrive into to large guest room full of table and groups of people dressed into mystic fantasy heroes! Actually there were three groups; one made of 'probably' the citizen of Amity Park squishing themselves and their children to suffocation in attempt to be small and inexistent. The second group was probably made of the ghosts who usually make chaos and terrorizing the citizen, but instead to be intangible being they were corpses, all grouping together to be meaningful against the third group: The few courageous(or intelligent) people that decide to faces those ghost and not let them be the boss here.

In the small third group there was Lancer clad in a brown toga, Dash with the rest of orcs football team, Paulina with the elfish pompom girls team, a heavy warrior Teslaff, and a few other very hot headed or responsible persons to scream back at….

An orcish Skulker with his green haired haircut, a pale human Ember wearing a blue & black traveler dress with a mandolin in the back, an elf like Technus in a grey toga, a black lizard like Aragon, and on and on with numerous ghost Danny still had to know why they were in Amity before being swallowed by Joy game.

Lancer: I'm asking you to leave at once! Ghosts!

Piontdexter: (yes he was hidden in the mass of strong ghost in his grey black toga) Hey! That's unfair! Not all of us attack you, and those who usually do didn't do a thing yet!

Paulina: As if ordering us like we were servant isn't an insult to us? That Joy told this morning that you don't have any more of your freaky ghost powers! I'm not bowing to you since you're now just as normal as us!

Ember: Hurrrg! That pink squeak is getting on my nerves!

Skulker: Surrender humans! We got weapons (arming his small bow) and at least I know how to use it while none of you all do!

Teslaff: I don't need any weapons to crush you, MY TWO HANDS AND YEARS IN THE WILD WILL GIVE A LESSON!

Aragon: You know how is the wild? A woman? Don't make me laugh! OUCH! (Smacked by kitty in black leather dress, Desiree as herself and Spectra in a red toga) HOW DARE YOU!

Dash: HEY! PAY SOME RESPECT TO WOMEN YOU… HEE…STICKY ….frog?

Technus: HARGS! This is a board screeching noise for I, the marvelous Technus, master of everlasting speeches and god of tech! The one and only….

Joy: (singing) Popom, popom, pompompom…

Will everyone was screaming, either for squabbling, complaining, by fear or rage. None of the three groups of persons had noticed the sky night clad cream ghost moving in the middle of them, only the Danny's group saw him spread his hands wide and clap them together in one fluids, simple and somewhat exaggerate move.

Skulker: (charging at Teslaff) LET'S SEE WHO'S THE GREATEST HUNTER HERE!

Teslaff: (responding to Skulker provocative moves) BRING IT ON, TECH BOY!

Paulina: You're hideous beast shouldn't even have the right to look at my perfect body! Get out of here!

PiontDexter: What a shallow girl! And I thought she was a victim of the Pranks! That's so INSULTING!

Technus:…..FUTUR RULLER OF THE WORLD! GENIUS THAT WILL LEAD ALL TO THE TECHS SUPREMACY! TECHNUS THE MANIFICIENT! THE ONE AND ONLY…..

All scream was silenced by the sky night smoke, the tree groups of person disappear in one second under Danny wide eyes. When it was dismissed, only Joy stands here in the middle, alone in an oddly freaking silence!

The adults where in near panic mode for seeing so many people puff out of existences like that, Jazz held a baffled look, Tucker, Sam and Danny where worrying about the adults antic, minus that Danny was more focused on Valerie for her hot ghost hunter blood!

Joy: Ho, your back! Great! Here sit around and have a well deserved feast! That epic battle must have been harassing for you all, especially for you young boy! (Pointing Danny)

Valerie stands between Danny and Joy finger, screaming furiously:

Valerie: **What did you do with everyone here? I knew you where no-good at all!**

Joy: (faking a sad mimic) that harsh from you! I just teleported everyone in the wild of the valley so that they'll be forced to play along and not sticking here like rats in a box in a sinking boat lost in sea!

The parents were just trying to imagine the scene of all those people left to them self, maybe alone, against who knows what outside.

Lancer (human Sage, in blue toga) and Teslaff (human Amazon in brown pant and shirt) share baffled expression being stuck in the middle of mountains bordering the valley; the village was small dot lights away in the night horizon….

Dash (orc Soldier), Kwan (orc Mercenary), Paulina (elf Huntress) and Star (elf Priest) where high screaming (like girls for the boy) till breaking the crystal beast surrounding them. They were stuck in a cavern infested by crystal giant bugs.

Piontdexter (undead human Sage), Klemper (undead human Mercenary), lunch lady (undead human Warrior) and Box ghost (undead dwarf Warrior) was lost in the forest, Piontdexter already losing it because of the three others antics….

Technus (undead elf thunder Mage), Desiree (Djin), Ember (undead human bard) and Skulker (undead orc Hunter) was stuck in a swamp, surrender by ferocious and tentacle beasts….

Aragon (undead Dragon), Vortex (Storm Knight), and Undergrowth (undead druid) was stuck in a small rock island in the middle of a lava lake underground….

Joy: I assure you they'll be alright! Stop shooting me with these arrows, you nearly had none left!

Valerie was furiously shooting at an untouchable Joy, meanwhile one table was covered in blue smoke and then the group saw a royal feast, ready to be eaten, just asking for them to sit and eat.

Joy: please serve yourself; I'm sure you're all starving, right? (Hearing stomachs screaming for food, especially Jack's) I knew it!

Jack, Maurice and his son Tucker, jump at the roosted pork, eating it in seconds. Joy smile honestly for seeing being trusted, even if it wasn't really trust. And the others were really hungry so they sat and join the three ogres when they saw they didn't collapse under any drugs or lethal poison after five minutes.

Sam and Pamela where trying different veggies cook and cut together for more taste. Jeremy try mash meat, while Jazz, Danny and Valerie tried different other plates. Maddie and Damon where already eating different cheeses. After five good minutes of silent eating Danny began to ask:

Danny: So, now that I thought about it, what are you all anyway? What powers and abilities you got?

Clockwork was glaring at Danny like he just lunch a nuclear bomb, but no one noticed except Joy who was standing a little away from the dinner.

Maddie: well sweat heart, I'm…. Ho Vlad!

Vlad Master just enters to rest, and he was hungry, but glad he finished off all the quest of the board by himself, his duplication ability was sure handy here. Its being three hours that night had falls and he's already lvl 20! Vlad suddenly saw the empty tavern except for the biggest table where there was eleven stare at him, plus one that quickly ignore him after realizing who it was.

Vlad: Well hello there! May I join you!

Pamela: Well of course ! Please serve yourself! There's plenty of all, even them (pointing at Jack, Maurice and Tucker) wouldn't be able to finish it!

Vlad: (while sitting himself nearby Maddie and Danny) So Danny! I didn't saw you this morning were where you? Hmm? (Smirking)

Danny: I... I was somewhere in a freaking haunted castle, and by haunted I mean full of zombies and other joyous undead person!

Vlad face went blank, zombies? That's gross!

Jack: Yeah but then we arrived just on time to save our children from a giant… what was it anyway?

Joy: HOHO! It was an undead great fairy! A fairy extremely powerful who had protected the forest from all evilness until she died, then a necromancer turn her corps into an undead monster charged with the mystical powers that all good great fairy hold! Actually, you weren't supposed to defeat her but run away from it!

Maddie: dose all creatures we fight have a story background like this?

Joy: yup! They all have, but some have nearly no stories while others are nearly legends! However you'll need to fiend books about beasts, there always some useful information about, so search about you might found clues for your M quests.

Vlad: You were stuck in a castle full of ZOMBIES! My poor boy that must be traumatic! (try to huge Danny to be sympathetic, but Danny roughly push him away)

Danny: It was all fine Vlad I wasn't really in danger! If you exclude those infernal zombies rats that spread fire when they burn, or that giant hang fairy tree!

Jazz: You weren't safe at all Danny! The castle you came from was on fire!

Tucker: hrmch, shmarsh xglurp grhrsssh…!

Sam/Angela/Pamela/Maddie: **Don't speaks your mouth full! It's disgusting!**

Tucker: 'glump' I was asking: what are you Danny anyway? You can summon weapon of ice and cast some sort of fire spirits, I don't know anything that could do that!

Danny: well I'm…

Jack: HOHOHO! Let me guess! Let me guess!

Danny began to notice Clockworks antics in the adults back who was trying to silently warn him to not to spoil his secrets, however, Danny is basically clueless so he only understand that he was going to say something he shouldn't.

Danny: sure why not? Go ahead, dad!

Jack: I bet you're some sort of mystical knight that uses magic in his battle!

Danny raises an eyebrow at his father odd response.

Maddie: Ho my! How awesome is that! I'm so jealous Danny!

Jack: What else can you do apart ice weapons and fire balls?

Danny: Heeem… not much to be honest, I'm getting along with my weapons and I'll gain new spells when I'd practice enough those two, I don't really know what would be next!

Danny rub the back of his neck by nervousness, he's so thankful of his parents antic, that and the bonus to get them interested in coolness and not in lab rat like he usually do when he turn into his secret super hero side.

Jazz: Well I might help you there little bro! I'm a sort of super wizard who can used all magic spells, the catch here is that I learn them by random in the battlefield! Remember when I accidently push you against the giant fairy? That an example of how tricky it is!

Danny: ho! And you? (Staring at the other teenagers)

Tucker: (while Valerie and Sam play a silent gazing duel of who will answer first 'my Danny' question) Well apart my freaking appearance, I do love my character! I'm a half-engineer and half-wizard! I can built from what I found on monsters or treasures all kind of stuff, traps, munitions, weapons armors, etc… and add some magic spells to it! Well, magic link to the element of steel, fire and thunder, but it's really great and useful! I can't wait to try to build my new PDA!

Baffled to be cut short and somewhat roughly pass over, Sam let Valerie respond first so she could keep her anger down for later!

Valerie: I'm a huntress, and I love it! I can use nearly all weapons except wands and heavy weapons like big sword or axes. I can use traps, give critical attacks and even dress at high level some animals to help me hunt! However, like most of us, we're not meant to take much damage!

Sam: I'm a summoner, I can call spirits of nature around us to defend attack or something else with them, I can use all the elements given by the spirits and can cast lots of effects such as blindness, poisons, etc… But it all depends on the summoned spirits and I emptied way to fast my magic!

Danny: That's cool! (turning to his parents and Vlad) And what are you?

Vlad face slowly fall on his mask smirk, but internally panicking! What is he goanna say? 'I'm freaking vampires that at night can use dark magic; I'm a sort of super character because I can attack at distances or in front at the same time!', what's close to a vampire without being truly evil?

Madie: well like Valerie, I'm a huntress, so I can do basically all she does, but I'm also an elf, so maybe I'll gained different ability. (Giving an asking glare at Joy)

Joy: (smiling) you'll see!

Jack:  I and Jeremy are Paladin, isn't cool? We cast sacred spells that purified our enemies from darkness, but we are also strong warrior! But we're mostly can do is cast benedictions and magic shields!

Jeremy: true but at least it's useful for those who are unused to fight, like me!

Pamela: I'm a sorceress that can learn a few school of magic by practice, I may not be able to heal, but I can deal heavy damages in a winks! I'm also glade to be able to teleport the groups even if it's random for now!

Angela: I'm a priest; a caster specialized in healing spells and benedictions, mostly in nature, sacred and water magic's, but can gained new spells in all elements by leveling up!

Maurice: Like my son I'm an engineer, but I do no magic's! However I manipulate weapons and armors more efficiently! And you, young ghost?

Clockwork: (a little bit surprised to ask) me? Well I'm Clockwork, I'm a ghost who can manipulate and travel time, thus, when joy suck me in his game, turn me into a time mage that cast illusions, time spells and benedictions and maledictions affecting time! I'm also one of the previous winners of Joy games!

Jazz: Clockwork? Time traveling? A ghost can do that?

Maddie: if you considering the ghost zone as a dimensional rift, it could be possible to deform time too in consequences, but it's just theories.

Vlad: I don't believe him! (glad to found other subject than each other's powers)

Danny: Why? Is it too disturbing for you to found a time traveler?

Jack: (sighting) I do not too Danny! If it was possible, I would quite ghost hunting to be the first scientist building the first time machine!

Danny/Vlad/Jazz: YOU WOULD QUITE GHOST HUNTING FOR IT?(Dumbfounded)

Tucker: Hooo that would be something, alright! Considering what you already done with ghostly technology!

Valerie: I don't really know much about ghost, but if there was one that could control time wouldn't he already rule the world?

Sam: Well that one interesting debate because I don't think he would, you need more than be at history major turns to really rule mankind!

Pamela: that's our girl here! Human beings are too complicated to be all under one ruler or just a few! Our multiple nations with different culture is the best organization that can be given for humanity!

Jeremy nodded agreeing with each of his daughter and wife speech!

Valerie: You're right, but since all ghost are evil, I know for sure there no ghost controlling time! If it was the case we….

Clockwork: You wouldn't even make differences because your memories would be also alternated! **And ghosts are not evil! **Obsessed, yes! But not originally intent on attacking others! Don't consider the jerks you're hunting every day in your city as a generality! We got a whole universe in parallel with a share of good guys and bad guys!

Valerie was speechless at his response…

Damon: (patting his girls back fatherly) But, even if you all are not evil, there still are ghost attacking us! And, if you can excuse me, that the only kind of ghost we ever found!

Clockwork: ….true, generally a peaceful spirits don't cause havoc behind them, they even rather hide in the mass so they're not hunted and burned by churches being called demons!

Maurice: Hiding like we where a threat to them? That's absurd! We don't have you're spooky powers!

Clockwork: true! And I'll add that you're kind of weak when left against the wild! But… you can build things, construct forts and cities! You can also build all kind of weapons, and you held grudge! That last part is what the nice spirits fears because you always, no matter how hard we try to enslave you, out thrones your leaders when you suffer! That's why, by being a ghost controlling time, I didn't conquer hearth! So you wouldn't consider me as a threat and began to be one for me!

Suddenly everyone was tired, including Vlad who was a little blown up by this teenager spirits that just answer some questions he never managed to answer. It was time to go to bed, Danny was the first to yawn, but nearly seconds before the others teenagers, and the adults follow suit.

Jack: even if I would love to talk more about ghosts with you, I think we will go to bed now, right?(looking at his family)

Jazz: Yes, I think we would fall asleep anytime soon.

Maddie: goodnight everyone see ya tomorrow morning at breakfast!

Joy:(still perfectly awake) Breakfast will be served at 9 pm! Have a good night!

The Fentons we leaving their chairs and Vlad also excuse himself to follow them in his bedroom, thought he didn't really seems tired and more plotting something thought Sam and Valerie. Soon all leave the table and went upstairs sleepily. Only Clockwork, stay down, not tired at all for he got clarifications to do.

Clockwork: Joy? Can I have a way to hide Danny true nature?

Joy: yes! I didn't choose you this class for nothing! You can cast illusions on other players and even allies; however, it's limited at one person by level! And watch out for self magic dispelling or surprise!

Clockwork: thanks, that's goanna really help me here! I hope Vlad will be smart enough to not reveal anything about his or Danny secrets. Or it would really end sadly for both of them!

Joy: I'm not aware of the entire story behind you and the halfas but I just add a special page in you agenda so you can call me at any critical moments, I'll use my secrets tricks if it gets out of hand then!

While Clockwork was thanking again Joy, one of Vlad Bat's was spying on them from the ceiling light, smirking at the valuable information he get, even if it's not much, he now know Danny is no mystical night, and thanks to the foolishness of the boy he now know what the others do too, so he'll be able to make a strategy plan.

Reassured Clockwork went to bed too, while Joy waited for him to be up stairs, when the teenager was gone the spirits turn his head to the ceiling above him, Vlad bat's immediately hide preying he wasn't discover; All Vlad heard was a pleased giggle from the game master, who then went outside. Fallowing him, Vlad went to the window and saw the spirit levitate higher and higher to the sky. Oddly there was much more stars than in Vlad memories, and the joyful spirits disappear in the sky night too far to say no. Vlad was still praying for a way to reach the spirit and get his revenge for saying he was childish and making fun of him, no one make fun of Vlad Master! The vampire began to think that if he wants to reach the game master, he would need to reach this sky night. Is it even possible?

**Author is back:**** Review of all categories are accepted, I hope I liked this chapter.**

**Now that everyone is together, what will happen? The parents still need to punish their child for risking their lives. Vlad still an evil fruitloop plotting guy. And what Joy got for them tomorrow?**

**All answers might be cleared in the next chapter, that won't be before….. Well I'm not promising when but if I'm lucky, in a month. If not, I guess I got too much work to catch up or something….**

**Goodbye and have a nice Fan fictions^^**


	5. 5 Baited quest

**Danny Phantom inside a Role Playing Game! V**

**Hye I'm back after only god dare to acknowledge long ago, so to excuse myself here the next chapter with more character entering the scene. And let's not forgot about Vlad, now he's in the group, or sort of.**

**I'm also rewriting my first chapters to correct faults and errors pointed up by my Beta reader Kagome51.**

**Now on with the story.**

New day, new trials;

Danny woke up in the huge bed where he sleep with his sister and parents, but all of them where awake, Jack and Maddie was silently talking nearby about what strategy to do today while Jazz was reading her agenda about the games rules and specificities.

Danny: (groggily) 'morning.

Maddie: Danny! You're finally awake! Had you a good night sweetheart?

Danny: yeah! I really had a good night! Even if dad snore loudly!

Jack: I snore loudly?

Jazz: Yes you do! Anyway, it's almost time to breakfast, so let's get downstairs already.

Danny sleepily get up out of the bed and get his boots on, since the Fentons didn't have pajamas they only took off shoes, armors and weapons and they all slept together in the family bed. While waking up, they could hear noise down stairs.

Once they arrived in the huge rest room of the tavern they could see people that had been teleported by Joy yesterday night. All seems tired, like they didn't sleep at all this night and their swallowing a huge portion of breakfast.

Jazz join some class comrades to ask them what happen, meanwhile Jack and Maddie 'escort' Danny to their table, the youngest Fenton was too sleepy to notice anything. But He did notice, once he sits his breakfast, his meal had puff out of nowhere: bread, butter, marmalade of all flavors, honey, and hot chocolate in a pitcher nearby the cold milk one! Add a bag of pastry such as bun or croissant that make Jack starve over it and you can tell it's a really big breakfast! But on Jack, Maddie and Danny plate was presents with different colors assorted for each of them (orange for Jack, clear blue for Maddie and silver-teal for Danny).

Jack was already tiring apart his present to see what is his gift: it was a helmet with clear grey wings on it like those of a Viking! Maddie pick a note that fall away will Jack was locking at all side. She began to read aloud the note:

'Dear Jack Fenton, you've been rewarded you and your group for defeating the hang fairy tree while you didn't have at all the level required to defeat her! As the game master, I offer you the Walhalla warrior helmet for your bravery at the front of this epic battle!

Signed Joy'

When Maddie Look up at her husband she was thunder struck at her husband, Jack had put the helmet on his head and there was some sort of holy aura of hero around him. Danny couldn't hold a giggle at his father goofiness being literal this time around.

Maddie: Jack!... You're wonderful with it!

Jazz came back to her family fallowed by Valerie and her dad that always keep a hand on her shoulder so he cannot let her run away into trouble. Maddie was hugging lovely her personal Viking warrior, thus making a 'yew' face on her children.

Damon: Good morning Maddie, Jack and Danny! What's with the Viking helmet? (Noticing Jack aura)

Danny: He found in his present (pointing his own). Joy had gifts for all of us for beating the hang fairy tree, cool isn't it?

Valerie: Where's mine? Ho please makes it to be a weapon! Please make it.. OUCH!(Damon squeeze his daughter shoulder to remind her some rules)

Jazz: Did yours appear with your breakfast?

Danny nod and invite them to sit and see the magic operating for their breakfast, on each of their plate was a present. Jazz present was brown with orange ribbons; Damon's was deep blue with flashy red ribbons; at last Valerie's present was yellow with orange ribbons.

Valerie didn't wait a second before trashing open her gift. When she opens it, she found a golden belt with a little silver dagger on the left side. The Dagger wasn't bigger than a pocket knife so didn't really freak out about it. Valerie was impressed by the beautiful draw on the dressmaking representing the fallen leaf of autumn. The little dagger was instead normal, but glistering in his silver matter as if it was brand new!

Damon open his present just to found a pair of finger less gloves made of red brown heavy leather that extend to cover his forearms. The man does found it was charged of rough strengths them.

Maddie was next to open her present not waiting to see what was inside, and she found a bow in it! When she pulls it out of the little present, everyone realize that the great sized bow could never fit the box! When Maddie finished pulling vertically the bow, she could see it was all made of wood, even the string joining the two extremities; it was almost the size of Maddie , and she felt a overwhelming and peaceful confidences in her while she was gripping the wooden bow.

Danny stares at his mother weapon thoughtful and then told his sister a smirk on his lips:

Danny: I bet you get a book Jazz!

Jazz: And why would it be book for me? Why not a giant axe or a magical sword?

Danny: Well for a start, you love books! Then you're a sage, you tell it yourself yesterday dinners! So why wouldn't you get a book symbol of wisdom and wizard?

Jazz was realizing the evidence, and hastily trash open her present to found a….. book bestiary. Jazz putting for being somewhat caricatured.

Jazz: All right! If it's like that I hope you get a ball and chain, just like a ghost!

Danny was laughing while opening his gift, when he pulls out what was inside it revealed…. A pair of dark metal cuffs, with broken chains hanging on. Jazz face was a grim between laugh and horror, Danny face was stoic in his previous expression. All could see the eerie spooky aura around Danny's cuffs that only add to the strange situation.

Jazz: Sorry Danny… I didn't mean that mean…

Danny still didn't respond but his was falling to an annoyed expression when he heard the giggle of his two best friends in his back. Both the Manson and the Foley family had arrived a minute ago hearing Danny and Jazz banters on each other presents, this made the two teenager laugh in the back of their best friend. Still over annoyed, Danny continues his wild guess on their next present:

Danny: If it that so, Sam I bet there be pink in your gift and you Tuck, I hope you got something you hate!

The adults behind Sam and Tucker was giving him a 'what that gift story about?' look, but Danny's parents and Valerie Dad just invite them to sit so they understood all. Pamela had a pink and yellow present, her husband a sky blue and yellow. Sam who sat nearby Danny, give to her secret crush a 'how dare you jinx me!' because her present was deep purple with PINK ribbon! Tucker get a yellow and red gift present, his mother a pink and chocolate present and his dad a red and chocolate gift.

While Jeremy and Pamela open slowly their gift, fearing to fall into a bad jock, Sam had trash her own to blow of some steam and getting the pink out of her sight. When Sam pull out what lay inside of her now trashed gift, she found a crown wreath made with all sort of leaves, it was quite handsome in itself. But when Sam but on her head to try it Danny was holding himself, by a miracle strength, from laughing at his secret crush. The crown wreath pop out flowers once on the Goth head, all colorful and bright full, especially the purple-pink big one in the middle front.

Pamela: (astonished by her daughter gift) My Sammy! This is so lovely!

Sam stare horror struck at her cheerful mother, she then pull out her crown to see what had make so happy with it. 'Knowing her, it must something horribly perfection of pink!' thought Sam. But all she saw was dying flowers falling of it, that didn't stop Sam to think hard and understood.

Pamela: Ho don't be shameful, honey! It's was even better than the dress I propose you to wear! All those lovely colors! And that big flower… It was like a rainbow! (better not tell the real color of it)

Pamela was squeezing the strange blue broom, which was her gift, with drama and passion. Jeremy in her back smiled approvingly while holding a shield incrusted with sacred symbols of cross, birds and bright suns from the skies.

Sam: (calming a little) BRRR…! If its rainbow like, I'll tolerate! BUT THERE BETTER BE NO PINK ON IT! IT'S NOT A RAINBOW COLOR!

Once Tucker managed to compose himself at Sam antics and cluelessness about the big pink flower, he opens his gift to find, a telescopic eyeglass.

While his father was trying steel grey boots and gloves, and his mothers looking at a cross-shaped staff with sunny white aura around, Tucker try to figure out what exactly he get: it was a monocle eyeglass! When he tried to wear it he realized a very annoying fact: He where glasses, and if he wants to use his eyeglass, he'll have to take them off, letting him with a extremely blurred vision.

Tucker: HAAAAAA! I can't see a thing without my glasses! How to wear this with them still on?

Danny giggle, his wild guess where correct. Sam got pink on her, although it's nothing shallow or over peppy. And Tucker end up with an object he can't really used, and that's really annoying for the nerd.

Jeremy: HAAA! WHAT DID HE MEAN BY WE WASN'T SUPPOSE TO DEFEAT HER?

Maddie: The hang fairy? Well all considered, if it wasn't for Danny's distraction to make her attack the castle and make it crumble on her, we would have never defeat her by ourselves!

Damon: Yes… I think that after such thing, we should all stick together more than ever! We are a well balanced team in the end!

Maurice: Why not stay here until all this game ends! It's safer that way, no?

Jazz: NOT AT ALL!

All look at Jazz outburst, puzzling her a little with their wide stare, but she quickly continues:

Jazz: No, sticking in the same place isn't sure at all for Joy will force you out! Remember last night when he teleported everyone somewhere in the wild? Well I ask a few people here that where teleported. They just barely managed to come back this morning from very dangerous places, such as lava caves, monster filled swamps etc…

Valerie: You mean, if we don't play the game, then the game master will send us in very difficult place to get out?

Jazz: Yes! Although they didn't fall on big powerful foes like the hang fairy. There were numerous monsters.

All thought in silence at this, then the parents more afraid than the children began their overprotective antics:

Jeremy: Ho my god! Lava caves are so gloomy!

Pamela: Monsters! Sam! (Grab her daughter hand squeeze her lovingly)

Sam: MOM! It's alright now there's no beast nearby!

Angela/Maurice: Tucker!(squeezing him too)

Damon: (putting his hand on his daughter shoulder again) and this time we would be separated! We must then go out doing other quest!

Jack: Then let's rock (stomach grumble!) After we feast!

Skulker: So Plasmius, not that I'm tired but, WHY DO YOU KEEP US AWAKE WHILE WE WHERE OUT THERE SURVIVING TO ALL KING OF TENTACULAR SWAMP BEAST!

Ember: Sweat heart, lower! My head hurt!

Plasmius: I'm sorry about that, but it's not my fault if you didn't begin to play Joy games before he forces you! And to be honest, it's not that terrible at all to do, is it?

Desiree: you could choose quest! We end up with one thought one: Running from a fully awake horde of monsters! That freaky joyful spirit gives me the chill now that I know his smile of his hide a sadistic jerk!

Fright Knight: Sorry my liege, the other villainous ghost are out of service sleeping!

Plasmius: well then the four of you will be more than enough for the little task I got for you (looking at the snoring Technus) Herrr… three and half.

Vlad, in his vampire form had gathered the group and Fright Knight in a different Tavern than the one where had sleep Danny's group. It was more gloomy and horrific, in other terms it was made for ghosts!

Lighten by a single candlelight, Vlad vampiric blue face smirked with all his teethes.

Plasmius: I'm sure all of you would like to play a little prank on Danny Phantom, right?

Technus had woke up at the idea of prank on Danny, Fright Knight staid expressionless behind his helmet shadow and the three last ghost smirked in delight.

Plasmius: All I need you to do is to force Danny to reveal his character, I know for almost all of his family and friends around him except for the boy and this strange ghost teenager in purple with them. You mission is to gather information about their abilities!

Skulker: Sound easy enough to me. What do you think girls?

Ember: Depend, can we do absolutely all we want in this mission?

Desiree: The boy powers have changed as ours, so it might the good moment to surprise him. I'm in!

Technus: I'm in too! I Technus, will crush them in demonstration of my all thunderous powers! HAHAHAHA!

Plasmius was a little bit surprised by Technus sudden awakening, still he didn't show any of it.

Plasmius: And you, Fright Knight?

Fright: If you order me I will obey! However, I would rather ignore them for now and work on getting new abilities fast so we could out power them when the time comes to. That and I advise you to not show all of your trick now.

Technus: What! But that's no fun at all!

Plasmius: very well then Fright Knight. You can go back training your abilities as you please. Ho! While you're out there, try to gather other ghosts to our cause!

The dark knight bow respectively and went out, meanwhile Plasmius turn back to the group.

Plasmius: as for you, if you can, only if can, try to know what are their Mquests. I know that this task is nearly impossible to fulfill but I'm sure Skulker would found a way to managed it.

Technus: (cutting Skulker before he reply) don't worry Mr. Plasmius! We 'The Four Ghosts Freaks' have done more difficult task than these before!

The three other 'Ghost Freaks' stare wide eyes at the insane tech wizard tantrum. 'The Four Ghosts freaks?' They all thought.

Ember: I didn't vote for this name! We didn't even decide to group together anyway!

Skulker: maybe, but the guy powers can sure be handy, lollypop! BUT WE CHANGE OUR GROUP NAME! THIS SUCK!

Plasmius: (turning back human) Very well then! Ho before I leave, I'll join your target group to snatch some information too. I'll communicate you through this (summoning a blue bat at his effigies). Since we all group for this, I propose to be 'the five Villains'. Ta! (Leaving them with his bat)

Ember: 'The Five Villains'? Well it's nice to hear for me, I vote for!

Desiree: Mee too, it fit part of all our character!

Technus: Hey! He also gives good advice, just like the ghost brat!

Skulker: Danny gives you good advice? Lucky you! I only get witty banters and insults from him.

When everyone had finished breakfast, Jack excitedly drags the adults who drag their children outside to fetch today quest.

Jack: So what will we do today?

Pamela: isn't there a collection or a delivery quest for us? So it wouldn't be too dangerous!

Damon: I agreed! It would be safer for us all!

Maddie: I have a little doubt, we will be guarding in the delivery, so we could fall on surprise attacks. As for collection, if I read well, we will be handling explosives stuff!

Jeremy/Damon: **We don't want our child nearby any kind of bomb!**

Valerie: Then let's settle on the delivery missions, even thought where ambushed, all we need is to be prepared for these kind of situation.

Vlad: That and we would be away from other players! I believe you all noticed where not in proper company!(one step behind Maddie)

Maddie: VLAD! How…. Well advising of you. (Sarcasm)

Vlad join them while debating, they weren't really speaking low and Vlad had quickly picked up the subject thanks to the evidence about the quest board behind them.

Pamela: Well it is indeed a good idea to move on, at least we won't attract the game master if other players where lousy again!

Jazz: Well… now that Vlad note us about them, I got a little doubt about the ghost players attitude against other players! What if they really do wait for us to be separated so then they can torment us, or even worst ruining our quest. (Take that vampire freak!)

Jack: Naa! V-man idea is just fine with a big group like us; we can even have a real family ghost hunt/bounding!

Jeremy: Are you sure? They are really mean and frightful!

Jack: Yes but since now that we got abilities just like them, we can at least fight back with equals weapons!

Jeremy/Pamela: …. True, they'll never be worst than a freaking giant hang fairy!

Vlad: Can you explain more about this Hang Fairy you're all talking about! I'm quite curious.

Jack: I'll gladly tell you about it on the road. But let's first pick a quest! Now witch one could be fun to do?

Nocturne: How about this one asking you to escort a caravan to the city. Once there you could gather information to complete your . Isn't it interesting?

Danny and crew jump at Nocturne sudden appearances, but what soon astound them was that he didn't change at all. His face was blank and thin grey scars on the left eye, a purple goatee that merge to a purple helmet with satire like purple horns curved down and pointing in front of him. Add his purely mystical clothing that turn his humanoid body into a star night mass that characterize him from any other ghost.

Maddie/Vlad: Who are you?

Nocturne: Ha! Where are my manners! I'm Nocturne, usually the ghost of dreams and slumber, and for now another game master of Joy game!

Jazz: another game master! There can be more than one?

Nocturne: Indeed! But to be game master you must have played to one of Joy previous games! And since Joy didn't do any game for a few centuries, only ghost can pretend to be game masters!

Clockwork just arrived behind everyone and had noticed the dream ghost.

Clockwork: Well hello Nocturne, it's been a good while we didn't met!

Nocturne: Clockwork! Indeed it's been a while! So you decide to be a player? How odd of someone as brilliant and omniscient as you!

Clockwork: My omniscient his useless for I'm in a totally different worlds with new sets of rules to balance it. And, I got valuable reason for being a player than a game master.

Nocturne: like the reward for winning the game? Or trying to end the game as fast as possible for we could avoid too much chaos in the living world?

Clockwork: something like that! You more than anyone know that Joy had bound to some restriction and duty to comply! Those same restrictions that would only make things slower if I was game master.

Nocturne: Yeah I know! As a game master I can't directly attacks you and I need to prepare your trials at least before you face them. No improvisation once your quest begin but, lucky me everything is ready before I post it!

Jazz: sorry to interrupt your reunion, but those all quest got trials?

Nocyurne: hu?(noticing Jazz) Ho! Well yes young lady, although why would we post an unprepared quest? Plus there's always different level of difficulties but sadly the only way to know that is to give a try.(false sad face soon replaced by a sinker) I'm kind of proud on this one I propose to you, way more entertaining than others.

Vlad: (glaring suspiciously at the strange dream spirit) Is it hard? Like a big boss at the end?

Nocturne: Naa! Too boring and overused! No this one trial will make players fight each other's! I already found the attacking group. All I need is a group defending the caravan. What do you say? Isn't an interesting quest?

Jack gathers the adults in circle to discuss the matter, while the teenagers are left an arm length nearby to themselves.

Danny: good morning Clockwork!

Clockwork: Good morning to you too! So I guess your parents are bent to keep you nearby and do quest together.

Valerie: yeah! After the Hang Fairy affair, my dad won't let me go anywhere out of his arm length! Not that I blame him for freaking out.

Jazz: true, our parents are a little bit in paranoid mood, but I managed to convince them to go out and do some quest!

Clockwork: Good work on that, whatever you used to persuade them, it's the safest way. You're all aware that Joy display yesterday night can be repeated as many as necessary to make people play?

Sam: Jazz sort of guesses and explains to us all this breakfast. You know Nocturne? I wouldn't have guessed.

Clockwork: It's an old spirit that uses the powers of dreams and slumber. Not really evil, just sometime choosing wrong ways to his purpose. But you know about already it, right?

Tucker: When he invade the city and force everyone to sleep so he could boost himself from their dreams? Sure! How could we forget that! Ouch! What's that for?

Sam had hit tucker heads when he talks about them fighting a ghost nearby Valerie, who just stares; stunned about the revelation that Tucker had given her. Still she said nothing and waits for a moment alone with the trio.

Jack: Kids!

All teen agers turn their heads to Jack, who grinned like he just had a fantastic project in mind.

Jack: After we discuss with each other the matter! We decide to do this quest that the game master had point us!

Danny/Sam/Valerie: **WHAAAAAT! **(Stare at each other for their perfectly synchronized wine)

Jazz: Wait a minute why did you decide this! Nocturne clearly told us it would be harder than regular quest due to others players where goanna fight!

Vlad: Indeed, you're right except there's two factors you didn't toke in consideration: One, the players are still unused to the game. Two it's the only quest that accept that many person together, and all adults are adamant about this, we won't split up!

Sam: well I can understood my parents not wanting us separated, for at least with the Fentons adults useful fighting skills. But we might be forced to kill people and that is a no! Right Danny?

Danny: All right Sam! Killing imaginary monster and zombies, no problem! Killing persons? Never goanna happen!

Maddie: And that's a third reason why we choose such quest for you'll be forced to stay behind and not expose yourselves to danger!

All the teenager groans on their parents over baring attitude, trying to reason them to not falling into that stupid trap. Then the only not groaning boy, Clockwork spoke up to Maddie in all seriousness.

Clockwork: Ms. Fenton…. You've been tricked and fall right through his trap! (pointing Nocturne nearby the board where Vlad was accepting the mission for them all) More players demands means more enemies, means more exposure to danger, means you really should all cool down your paranoia!

The adults' women looks went blank at the purple teenager logic remark, Jack stay goofy clueless while Vlad distract him as a 'friend' and Maurice and Jeremy were holding their heads in angst of 'WE ARE SUCKERS!'.

Nocturne: It's being a pleasure to speak with you; I really hope you'll appreciate it!

And then Nocturne flow away to the tavern, probably trying to trick other players. And Vlad just notice the other adults blatant fear looks.

Vlad: Did we done something wrong? We can't really quite the quest anyway, and it will begin here at nine'O clock which is… (Flipping his agenda pages) In five minutes!(smile)

Danny: great! Bonding time with uncle Vlad, paranoid parents till they act stupid and promises of nasty fight with other players! Hope it would be ether ghost or the school bullies, so I could payback them some pranks.

Valerie: I rather hope for some ghost, especially that Wisconsin ghost, who definitely gave me the creeps since my last encounter with him!

Sam: (to her parents) ARE YOU TWO LEADERS OUR WIMPERS? YOU SHOULD HAVE FORSEEN IT MILES AWAY NOCTURNE'S TRAP!

Tucker: (to his parents) I TOLD IT'S LIKE ONE OF THOSE VIDEO GAMES I PLAY AT HOME! COULD YOU AT LEAST LET US GIVE OUR OPINION BEFORE CONDEMNING US!

Jazz: (talking to Clockwork) You had understood too late the situation, Right?

Clockwork: (sight) sadly yes! If I could view the past, I could have deduced and comprehended things earlier to prevent that! But Since I'm a player, I only have my divine logic ability. And logic is useless when you know nothing yet….. Don't ask about the divine logic, I rather lie to you than explain you what it really is.

And that's how the second morning of this epic group went.

**End of this chapter, now next since it's summer I'm suppose to have more free time, supposed! I hope to finish chapter six soon, he'll have a lot of packed up action too so stay tunned.**

**Ho yeah, the divine logic that CW told about at the end, I'll gave a proper explaination about it in my drabble about Clockwork and a thermos. Once I'm deciding to write it…. Just to feed your curiosity, it's Clockwork omniscience ability in real after life, not in the game.**


	6. 6 Caravan havoc

**Danny Phantom inside a Role Playing Game! VI**

Caravan Havoc

Danny, Sam, Valerie and Tucker where in the back of one caravan with Jazz riding the horse and Clockwork to hold her company. The adults where divide in two, Maddie, Vlad, Pamela and Jeremy in the front of the caravans line, while Jack, Damon, Maurice and Angela are in the back line. The children where ask to help each groups in case of attacks from distances, no close combats for Danny annoy.

Valerie: Since we're left to ourselves, and that I'm almost sure Vlad won't hear me, I like to ask you something Danny.

Danny: (Eyebrow crease at the mention of Vlad ears dropping) Y…Yes, Val! You can ask me anything about the fruitloop.

Valerie: Fruitloop?! Vlad?!

The trio nods franticly:

Danny/Sam/Tucker: Yes, Vlad. For good reason!

Valerie: …..Ok… I can give the wild guess you aware he's not really a trustful man, right? (The others nod in unison) That he's more vicious and potentially more dangerous than ghost? (Still nod in unison, then raise all theirs eye brows in surprised) And that, he giving me the creep, cause I realized he manipulate me for months.

Danny was the first to explode in pure joy:

Danny: YES! FINALY SHE KNOWS NOW! But… How did you discover Vlad is creep? He's generally too paranoid about that!

Valerie stare dumbfounded at Danny outburst, Sam was looking horrified at her secret crush stupid reaction, and Tucker was smiling pleased that they might get a new, and sexy, member to their team.

Valerie: I…..I… I…. hem! Do you also know he's….

Sam: (decide to go on, it was too late to pull all back) that's he's a freaking vampire ghost knows as the Wisconsin ghost? He got secret labs and ghost technologies meant to terrorize innocents? Or the top of all, a hologram I.A. of Maddie Fenton that he used to believe she loves him, because he's a lonely over rich man? Indeed we know all of the bad him! I add he also wants Danny as his apprentice/son… pfiuu! I was afraid of that but actually it really does alleviate some ponds of us!

All looks at Sam. Too shocked, Valerie just thought she enters an alien zone right now.

Tucker: I would thought you would be the most reluctant to tell her things and accept her in our much closed circle.

Sam: Well… I just hate the revelations moments! I felt bad in those, so I realized the faster we go the shorter it'll be, and it's too late to hide back now!

Danny/Tucker: ….. If you say so!

Danny: (paying attention back to Valerie) hum sorry Val! We did discover a while ago that Vlad was the one who gave you your first ghost hunting suit, it was just delicate to tell you without a really bad reaction from you.

Valerie: (snapping back to the conversation) Bad reaction? What kind?

Sam: Anger and revengeful tantrum from your hot blooded self, for an example.

Valerie: yeah…. If I didn't discover before how strong he is as a vampire ghost, I would have done that. But it was after a battle with him for saving Danny Phantom little cousin, and my adrenaline was already used by then. Do you guys have other important secrets to share, like why he's obsessed to make you, Danny, his apprentice/son?

Danny: Well, that's another reason for why we didn't try to talk to you about Vlad before, it's…. aaahhw how could you put it right?

Tucker: May I try?

Danny/Sam: **Not even in hell, Tucker!**

Sam: I'll do it! It's really my one time confession moment! Ready Valerie? It's really long and hard for you, so promise me to hold everything back until the end. Promise?

Valerie nod, crossing her heart with her left hand, and lifting the right one in swearing motion.

Sam: Ok… Here we go…. My confession moments just pass….. Sorry, I don't have any more the courage to talk about it.

Valerie/Danny/Tucker: Saaaam!

Jazz: (from the driver seat) Hihihi! Clockwork, would you please take the reins while I explain all to Valerie all about Danny's secrets.

Clockwork: Gladly. But be careful with her attitude, she really does shoot first and ask question after.

Jazz: Noted!

Jazz then join the group in the back and sat in front of Valerie, breath heavily once, and then smile to the black girl.

Jazz: Valerie, before we go any further, what do you think of Amity unpopular hero Danny Phantom?

Valerie: Phantom?!... Well to be honest, I don't know what to think of him anymore. Before I believed he was just another ghost asking for a fight with anybody worth full such as ghosts or ghost hunters. I thought that he was lying to us with his hero business and that he used it as an excuse to cause mess and run away from it. But recently I realize he was really serious with the hero business and that lot of the damages blamed on him is, well… not fitting his character.

Jazz: haa?! What blame for example?

Valerie: Well first: the mayor kidnapping! While it was short, the mayor eyes where obliviously shining red! Add that the position of the mayor in Phantom clutch was odd, if he'd really struggle out, he would managed to tear himself out! At last I know from sure source, alas the A listed kids of our school reveal me that they was saved from overshadowing ghosts in the great hall basement. I know they like to gloat and drag fame to them, but the description was too precise to be a make up!

Jazz: Wow! You managed to get that much valuable info from your friends and the TV news?

Valerie: At the time I was new to ghost hunting, stile my dad and I really did notice the glowing eyes. And even thought my old friends had jerked me off their club, it doesn't stop me from knowing them well enough about their stories. Heck, it explains all the oddities around the case, like people acting and grouping out of the blue or others things like that.

Jazz: Well Valerie, the fact that you managed to conclude so much convince me for letting you in our circle without trouble. Ready? It's going to be hard to swallow!

Valerie: Go one already! You need to tell me now what's between all of you!

Danny: I'm Danny Phantom, like Vlad I'm a half ghost, either human than ghost!

Valerie: …. (If possible would have turn into stone)….. 'scuse me?

Jazz: **Danny! That's no way to explain people!** ….. Actually, it is….

While Jazz, Tucker and Sam scold Danny for his harsh revelation. Valerie was still in stunned state by the same revelation, but just the look of Danny face to the ghost boy, the forms of his hair, gestures and voices, although a little bit different. All those tiny details she didn't paid attention to before confirm Danny's revelation.

Sadly, the caravan lines had been stop before she managed to swallow the huge pill of information Danny throw at her.

* * *

Maddie in the front Caravan had stop, seeing an obvious trap, green leaf covering a hole in the middle of dusty yellow/brown road. Still, she was curious about who was idiot enough to put such pity trap, or is it a baited trap?

Maddie: Vlad? What you think of this?

Vlad: hum…. To be honest, it's ether a very brilliant trap, or an extremely clumsy one.

Maddie: mmh…. And you Pamela? Jeremy?

Jeremy: Hard to tell, it's almost too extreme on both sides.

Pamela: Maybe would should send someone to look at to see if it's really a stupid trap or a brilliant one?

Vlad: Agreed! Who would it be?

Maddie/Jeremy/Pamela:…. You, Mayor Master!

* * *

Dash in his orc gladiator character was peeking at the caravans from the bush farther away on the road. He was stuffed with copper armors on the articulations and chest, red shirt under with tore sleeves and a black pant with heavy brown boots. His blond hair contrasting madly with his deep green skin, and let's not start with the hard and ever scolding face with pork fang sprouting out of his mouth. At last he got an axe in the back hidden by a round copper shield.

Dash: Crud! Their doubting! They saw the trap!

Behind him were Kwan, an annoyed Paulina and a discreet Star.

Paulina: I told you we should have used a net falling from above them! It was a better plan.

Paulina was an elfish huntress, her tan skin and dark hair where the same Hispanic color, but her eyes where glowing a teal color. Her long pointy elf ears darken at the top, her cloth where all made of exotic fur, and she got on her back a long yellow wooden bow.

Kwan: but on television it worked so well!

Kwan was also an orc like Dash, face almost alike and dark hair more fitting his green skin, but he wore a deep brown leather plastron with boots and fore-arms matching, red shirt like Dash and a blue pant, on his back you can see a two hand sword in it's case.

Star: Well why not abandoning! They're all adults and there's even the Mayor!

Star, like Paulina, was an elf, blond brushed hair style, glowing blue eyes, and long elf ears. But she was a priest in white toga and a long steel cross like staff.

Dash: But the nerdy losers are in one of those caravans! We were all ok for pulling a prank on someone right?

Star: right! Especially after last night! But I really don't want trouble with adults; imagine they talk to our parents about this!

Paulina: She does have a point! But lucky you, in bonus of being perfect and flawless beauty, I'm also smart! Stand back and watch the perfection play.

The elfish huntress pushes away her blond elf priest friend and orc mercenary companions away to get a clear shot at the caravan. She took an arrow from her back, arm her bow, aim for the horses and shoot. The arrow turn ablaze when shoot, land just under the driver seat igniting a fire under the nose of a stunned Jeremy and Pamela. Vlad and Maddie couldn't do anything to stop what went next: thank to the fire on their back, the horses had gone berserk and charge at full blast, avoiding the trap to get them lost in the woods.

The horse fearful cries didn't went unnoticed from the other caravans behind it, Jack do the very first thing that cross his mind, he charges with the horses and the caravan after the first one, thus making him go in the opposite direction and losing him, Damon and the Foleys adults in the woods too.

Clockwork was looking grim and skeptically says:

Clockwork: Hem, the two other caravans lost us…. I believe so.

Jazz: Whaaaat?! Dad I could understand, sadly. But mom?!

Clockwork: I think we've being ambushed and that the thieves had make us spread to make us easy target. (Looking at the obvious trap ahead no more hidden by the front caravan) I guess we fall on a clever trap with disturbing bait!

Dash, Kwan ran in the front of the last caravan, with Paulina and star in their back covering them. The boys pump up their chest to look menacing and cool!

Dash: Hey! Nerds! Hand over us your goodies! And I might go easy on the bullying!

Clockwork was the only one outside the caravan, ridding the horses; the others were getting up to see what going on.

Clockwork: No.

Dash was dumbstruck that a nerdy purple clad kid dare to stand against him like it was a casual thing. Paulina took again the lead.

Paulina: Ho you idiot! Don't let him boss you around!

Dash: Hu… yeah! Alright nerdy wimp, time to get wacked!... Are you a new student in Casper high?

Clockwork: No I'm a childish ghost! So, honestly, stop your lame intimidations. They're not effective at all.

Kwan: (girl scream) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAhh! A.. A…A…A… A.. A…A…A… A.. A…A…A…

Paulina: A ghost yes! We notice it already! Come on you cowards! He lost all his freaky powers and now we got aptitude to fight him back!

Kwan and Dash look at each other and then smirk in confidence, and then charged in a lousy loud battle scream, something like 'yaaaarg' or close by. Sadly for them Jazz just peek outside the caravan tent and immediately shoot her repulsive tornado spell she learn in the hang fairy battle. It was just after the wind blow eject the two orcs bullies into the trap in the middle of the road, that Jazz recons Dash and Kwan.

Jazz: Hey wait a second their students from the football team!

Tucker just pop his head behind Jazz noticing the two elf cheerleaders.

Tucker: that's Star and … _Paulinaaa _(stupid boy face)

Sam: Whaaat! That witch and her stalker!?

Sam just pushes Tucker out to see for herself.

Paulina was angry at the two orc jocks for falling into their own trap! Star was getting scared for the turn of events.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny didn't dare to moves from his spot for while the other where focused outside, Valerie stunned face turn slowly, really slowly, into the most terrific angry face Danny ever saw.

Valerie: So… if your Phantom… when we hang out…. You where tricking **Me!**

Danny: (gulping) guys?... Help…

While Danny was stuck with Valerie wrath, Tucker, Clockwork, Jazz and Sam were facing Paulina and Star. An educated guess would tell the two elves were disadvantaged.

Paulina: Stand away Goth slut! I want what's inside the caravan!

Sam: Who you call slut! You swallow witch!

Tucker: _Pauuliinaaa….._

Paulina: **I'M NOT A SWALLOW GIRL!**

Jazz: (standing between them) Now, now, ladies! That's not a proper way to deal you differences….

Paulina: Stop right now! You uncharismatic, social less and annoying pointless girl!

Jazz was speechless, and even began to express hurt…. But then her mother side kicks in and:

Jazz: **YOU ASK FOR IT!**

Sam was a little bit stunned, but find out it was cool to have an angry Jazz at your side.

Sam: (to Clockwork and tucker) don't you two come and help?

Tucker: _Pauuuuuliiiiinaaaa…_

Clockwork: You heard Tucker, and I'm a gentlemen. Beside you're more than enough by you two!

Sam: Arg! Boys!...

Back to Danny and Valerie in the caravan:

Valerie: So it was **your ghost dog that got my daddy being fired!**

Danny: It's not my dog! I try to understand him so I could found what drag him back to your dad to the point that even a sealed ghost portal wasn't enough!

Valerie: **When we went out! When you had retrieve my mask in front of my dad! When you trying to dialogue with me! Or when you destroy my first suit!**... You knew I wasn't in there then….

Danny dare to open one of his eyes he didn't notice he close by fear of the black skinned girl anger. He then understood that was his window shot to talk her calmly about all.

Danny: yes Valerie! I knew the suit was empty! And I knew destroying it would toke of your weapons and audacity to fight ghosts! I don't need to remind you the Skulker incident or Pariah Dark apparition.

Valerie: So you tried to protect me from the strong ghosts all this time! But… when you attack the mayor….

Danny: You point out earlier: the mayor was possessed by a ghost who tried and did turn against me the entire ghost hunters' community, including my parents! By the way only Jazz, Tucker and Sam are the only humans I let into my secret! Hum… well now there is you too.

Valerie hurt expression was a warning alarm in Danny's head, and he knew he was already too late when she went berserk of self hatred for being a stupid egoistical snobbish girl.

* * *

While Valerie let her frustration explodes inside the caravan making it shake oddly, and rising questions from the two A-list elves. Sam was watching Jazz lunching a bunch of random spells at the two idiots who insult the brain of the Fenton family. The poor elf girls where surrounded by fire, fist sized rocks falling on them, icy sliding grown turn into sliding mud by the fire around, Star was inches to crack up.

Paulina shot back each spell with fire arrows, while Star used all her priest spells to shield herself and her friend. Sam was analyzing the situation and found out that Jazz don't really let any moves to the two elves: the arrows shot were lazy and aimless and the shield will not last long. Mean while between shoots, Paulina scream orders at the boys.

Paulina: DASH, KWAN! GET YOUR LAZY ORC FOOTBALL PLAYERS ASS HERE RIGHT NOW!

Dash: (scream back just as angry) WHO YOU CALL LAZY FOOTBALL PLAYERS?!

Paulina: YOU TWO FOR FALLING INTO YOUR OWN TRAP AND ABANDONNING US!

Dash and Kwan tried to climb out of their own trap. Sadly they dig a really good hole, so it was going to take them some time to get themselves out.

Sam had now summoned her fire spirit Sunray, and sends him attacking Paulina and Star, keeping her dark spirit, Glom, and light one, Lightbug, into defense mode. Her attacking spirit was harassing Star, forcing her to abuse her magic till she was left no more. And Jazz, whose temper was calming down, saw the occasion to push her with a wind blow into the trap hole, falling strait on Dash who was climbing Kwan.

Paulina calm mask was crumbling when she saw her companion fall behind her; she was now alone and let's be honest: powerless against ether Jazz and her freaking wide panel of spells, or Sam and her weird spirits. While Jazz was breathing out the air she had old in her anger, the elf huntress had just found a brilliant way to get out of this mess her teammates fall into. What annoy her is that she will be forced to 'run away' the battle field in attempt to help them.

Paulina: AAAArg! Because of those two morons, Star and I are disadvantaged! See ya soon freaks!

And then she jump into the hole joining her comrades, but what nether of Sam nor Jazz saw through their surprise was that Paulina had shoot an arrow bind by a rope at the top of the hole, giving her and her friends an easy way out of the trap. Still she holds out both boys and ask them to wait they pass forward so they can surprise them in their back.

Sam and Jazz look at each other confused by the Hispanic girl weird choice in the middle of the battle.

Sam: You where really scary back there with all your spells, but I don't think Paulina would have flee; she's too prideful for that!

Jazz: But maybe knowing she could only get herself hurt against both of us and the other behind us, she maybe prefer the safety of the trap! After all, why would we bother with it?

Sam: True… still I found it odd from Paulina doing this; I was more waiting an angry tantrum from her than anything else.

The two girls turn back to the caravan where Clockwork smile fondly at their well done work and Tucker was still in trance of Paulina beauty. Sam simply slams Tucker face with her dusty nude foot to make him snap out of it.

Once the girls had both climb up to the caravan, Clockwork ride the horse nearby the trap and then go forward. Tucker, massing his slammed face, wonder about the two other caravans.

Tucker: Are we goanna look for our folks?

Clockwork: No. We would only get ourselves lost too. The best we can do is to finish the quest and then wait for them to join us there. Unless of course they stop somewhere not too far… Can you look at your dairy where they are?

Tucker: right on!

When Tucker saw the map and found their dots, he realized that the group of Maddie and Vlad was zigzagging to no end north of their position, already far away. As for his parents and Jack, they was running strait full south in the opposite direction. Tucker grim face told Clockwork that they better forget about the adults for a while, at least until they stop or go back to them.

* * *

Inside the caravan, Jazz and Sam saw and crying Valerie in Danny's arms while the boy try to push away with his foot anything nearby the girl, especially her accursed magic silver knife that magically pop back on her golden belt. It took Jazz five second to catch what was going on. It took a great self control for Sam to not go berserk of jealousy, and she reason herself it won't stand between her Danny and herself.

Sam: So How it went? You miss an epic fight between me and Jazz versus Paulina and her satellite!

Danny: (grimly) she did swallow the pill "Danny Phantom is a good guy" quite fast. But the second pill "I've been a moron for months" was more…. (Look around him) chaotic!

Jazz laugh a bit and then focus on Valerie by gently grabbing her hands:

Jazz: Valerie?...tell me what you fell.

Jazz smooth and reassuring voice was encouraging the huntress to talk, yet between sobs and shaking anger:

Valerie: I…I…I felt… as….ash…ashamed and…. And really dumb! I… **I totally let myself drawn in my anger!** I.. I should have…. Have seen that… that it was too perfect! Too easy! Vlad totally manipulate me! And… and…

Jazz: Shhh… it's alright, Valerie! Now you know what you've done, you can also know what to do in consequences!

Valerie: What? But… But.. I .. I… I.. hurt a friend! A real and nice friend in regular basis! And I said so many bad things on him and …. And… now he comforts me in my angst and….. Wait a cute boy comforts me in his arms?!

One silencing minute where Sam turns red of anger, Danny red of blush and Jazz and Valerie turning pale of fear. Sam simply explodes:

Sam: **That's it! You're out!**

Valerie: (stunned) Wha… HHAAAAAA!

Sam Jump on Valerie and crush both her and Danny holding on the floor, the two girls then began a cat fight that make the whole caravan shake like a dancing bean. Tucker went inside only to be slammed by a lost throwing box full of whatever is inside.

* * *

While the teenagers where occupied with an angst Valerie and a deadly jealous Sam, Vlad was trying to make Pamela shoot an ice spell on fire to lit it down. Let's not forget they're on a caravan turned ablaze and that the horses are totally nuts.

Maddie had Jump on one of them in one acrobatic move to unsaddle it and plan on doing on the second one, they need to stop right now. Once done she didn't jump away from the horse but try to get the control of the wild animal to then catch up and control the other one. While Vlad try to motivate Pamela to shoot her spell:

Vlad: **FROZE THIS FIRE! YOU IDIOTIC WOMAN! YOU CAN LIGHT IT DOWN!**

Sadly, Vlad insult and harsh order had made Pamela do the other thing around and shoot another fire spell feeding the ever growing one in the front of the caravan. Thank god goodness, the horseless caravan, still on its roll; fall right in a small lake. There was no more fire, but the caravan had a broken wheel, a burned driver seat and stuck in the mud of a lake in the middle of a forest. Vlad was sure that nothing could be worst; sadly he was wrong by far for there are freaking fury savages circling them menacingly

* * *

Jack had broken the horses' rains and loses the control of the caravan, and so they were running straight to a cliff with a river down below. When they fall, Jack use his abnormal strength and drag the horses inside, slamming the Foley couple in the process and use his heavy pound to balance the caravan in a way that when it reach and sank in the river, they pop out and began to float with the river flow. Wet, scared, and nearby hysteria, the horses stay still inside with the Foley who where in a likewise state too. But Jack didn't stop here, with his two hand sword as a paddle; he sail the improvised boat through the rapids ahead that end in a creepy cave. Damon didn't know what to do at all.

Nocturne look smugly at the scene from above them, on a cloud and simply state: "at least it's not a waterfall… Ho wait there is one down there in the dark!"

* * *

Back to the teenagers, it was night-time; they settle a fire camp for the night and had site in circle around the fire. Danny was blew winded by the girls fight, Tucker cover in mud for mocking the girls, Sam had a red foot print on her cheek and Valerie had a black eye. Jazz and Clockwork give a quizzing look for the four teenagers.

Clockwork: Guess it was a long day for everyone….

Jazz: So… does Valerie is feeling better now that she manage to accept the truth?

Valerie: Yeah! This fight with Sam did lift me some steam! But I still can't believe how far from the truth I was and yet it was screaming oblivious! Danny's constant absences when the ghost pop up, the blatant similarities and Vlad so clear evilness when you know what lay under his façade!

Sam: All way too true! I still can't understand how people found it normal he's been elected with 90% of over shadowed civil and no one bother to investigate! It's way too suspicious and easy and perfect in politics! Heck, even my parents who consider him as a respectable man found it wrong!

Danny: I bet he corrupts a few well placed persons to make it look natural. He does have too much money to know what to do with it!

Clockwork: Actually he didn't give a penny, money does let some traces to fallow, and Vlad knows it! So he use overshadowing on people who make it look like it was their own decision on a short impulse. Vlad was risking big if he was ever revealed he cheated in any form of election.

Tucker: He can twist people memory and feeling when he overshadows them?! Man the guy is impossible!

Danny: great! So the only way to reveal the truth is Vlad himself! How can we manipulate him to do so? He'll probably twist the truth if we ever manage to.

Clockwork: Actually, it's the simplest way to reveal a criminal: making him say is crime out loud!

Jazz: really? I found it impossible to do! He's not stupid at all!

Clockwork: (smiling wisely) More than you think, Jasmine. He's giving himself too much credit at time, his ego is his biggest weakness. And he's delusional; it's quite dangerous in his case, not admitting real facts always bite back! It's just a question of time and occasions, that's all.

* * *

While the kids where talking about the fruitloop, one of Vlad bats was spying on them from above. It was the Plasmius faced bat that was with the "Five Villains", the group of ghost that team up to attack the kids. Skulker was in the branch of a nearby tree watching from the distance the scene, when he saw the vampire bat flying back to him, he lowly speak:

Skulker: So… Do we attack them in their sleep? I rather go preparing for a trap ahead of their course to make sure everything go as planned.

Plasmius Bat: If you think so, just force them to reveal their abilities! Arg! Why is there freaking mini beast-mans in this blasted forest?!

Skulker: Plasmius?...

Plasmius Bat: Nothing you could worry about! But my true self is with another caravan lost in the north of this forest and we are attacked by savage's beasts!

Skulker: Need a help? Thanks for the cool stuff this Nocturne guy give us, I think I could beat down anything!

Plasmius Bat: No! No! No! I can handle that problem with my level 20 self, and I got Maddie with me, that catch the incompetence of those two morons' elves of Manson.

Skulker was giving an incredulous expression, he was barely level seven and he didn't stop gaining levels since the beginning of the games. How Plasmius did that would tells that he's really a genius with tons of hidden talents such as his half-ghost powers.

Skulker: Level 20!... That's impressive; you really are a superior man above others!

Plasmius Bat: Actually, it is a property of my class. With my multiple bats I can gain and accomplish quest faster than anyone and so gain levels faster! I sure hope that I will make Maddie love me for being so strong!

Skulker: I don't think the whelp's mother would be interested on a powerful man at all…. Just look at her husband! He's not dangerous; he's totally goofy and clumsy! I might not know what she like in him but it oblivious it's not for his….. Wait! Who are they?!

Skulker interrupts his theory about Maddie for he had spotted four teenagers, two orcs and two pretty elves girls. The undead hunter quickly jumps from trees to trees and then he let himself fall in front of the group.

It was Dash, Kwan, Paulina and Star. The boys almost make themselves discovered by screaming like the girls they are in their inner self, but Skulker had grab their mouth while making a 'shhhhh' noise to ask to not speak. Paulina was annoyed by her two orc companion nervousness, and Star was shaking of fright but held her ground too.

When Skulker was sure enough they weren't about to be discovered, he speak to them with his murmuring voice so the rest of the group understood that they have to keep it quiet.

Skulker: What are you doing here? A little bit more and you would have fall into my traps!

Paulina raised an eyebrow at his remark, and then scans the area for any hidden trap, yet she found no trace of any. So she answers in a same level of Skulker voice:

Paulina: We where after the kids camping over there. And you are here for what?

Skulker: (smiling) I'm watching my prey, in attempt to gather valuable information on them when I would attack them. So you are also in the same quest then me? Right?

Paulina: A quest? No we just want to play prank on them that's all!

Skulker: I see… do you know that they're six and you are only four?

Star: Six?! Ho great! The two girls had give use the beating of our life against me and Paulina, and the others must be just as good.

Skulker: If you are interested, I could include you in my group so we could be height! I got my business done and it give you your revenge on them, how those that sound? Hmm?

Skulker had let go of the two orc boys and look back at Paulina, guessing she was the leader in the group.

Paulina: Mhhh…. That does sound interesting, but I guess there is a catch?

Skulker look at the girl, giving her that she wasn't that really stupid, just lacking of proper motivation to go with it.

Skulker: Yes there is one thing; you will do as I say. I don't like my orders to be discussed so just obey and everything should go as planned, if not better…

Paulina: deal! I really want to get my revenge on Sam and that know it all Fenton freak!

Dash: I just want the hit the scrawny Fenton boy!

Skulker was getting to believe those kids and him are meant to be friend, so he invites them to his group rest spot. And then would call for Nocturne to see if they too could get some advanced weapons or at least armors.

* * *

Ember was guarding the two other sleeping undead teammates, especially Technus who had reveal himself of being a sleepwalker, a very active sleepwalker…

When the blue haired undead saw Skulker had brought some kids with him, she ask:

Ember: Hey there kids! What you're doing here? You lost yourself and mighty Skulker save you?

Paulina: Ho my! It's Ember in the flesh! I totally love your song "You will remEmber my name!"!

Ember smile, but the expression in her eyes told Skulker she was getting annoyed of the newfound fan.

Skulker: Ember, met Paulina! She and her crew are here in attempt to play prank on the whelps. I found that it's would be always better to be more than them to attack!

Ember: Really?! Well better be safe… especially with Tech-nitwit over there!

She pointed Technus and harshly slam him back on the ground when she saw he was again sleepwalking, the wizard never had a clue of what happen to him in his deep sleep.

Ember: I'm really getting worried with this techno world domination freak's ability to help us!

Nocturne: Don't blame sleepwalkers and their odd habit, they simply can't help it.

Nocturne had puff out of nowhere sitting next to Ember, starling the girls and Skulker, and frightening the two orcs that the hunter prevent, again this night, from screaming like girls.

Skulker: Ha! Nocturne! I was about to call you: is it possible to make them join our team? And giving them some advanced weapons like you did for us?

Nocturne: Mmmmh…. Well, they could join, but you would lose all the equipment I offer you in a name of equity. You see, since before you where the lesser numbered, I balance team's powers with my gift, if they join you, I'll have to take them off.

Skulker: Haaa! Can't you twist the rules? Just a little?

Nocturne: No! I can't, buut… They could accept the same quest as their own group, you'll be rivals with the same purpose and alliances are an option in this case. After that, first one to run away with the caravans treasure keeps it for themselves.

Dash: You mean we will fight each other if we accept?!

Nocturne: Yes… but you'll gain good weapons and armors for the quest time. And you would keep one of them after the quest if you lose, isn't that at least tempting?

Paulina turn to her friends and form a circle with them to discuss in private, the elf huntress was really eager to get new stuff but she can't really force her friends to fallow her.

Paulina: What do you think? Sounds to me an interesting quest, even if we mess up we get something!

Kwan: I don't know… the guy over here looks pretty thought to fight.

Dash: I would agree with you, but the guy isn't that stronger than us, with a good plan, we could get rid of him in the first blow!

Star: I guess we should try; they're not going to attack us before we beat the other group anyway.

Paulina: then it settles, you are all okay for this?

All three nod, so Paulina turns back to Nocturne and:

Paulina: As the leader of the group, we accept your quest!

Nocturne snap his fingers and disappear with the teenagers in a puff of night blue smoke, leaving Skulker and Ember alone with their two sleeping companions.

Ember: Don't you think you complicated us the work?

Skulker: maybe, but at least my initial plan is on road, those pups will probably attack the caravans before the end of the night and eat away their sleep time! And it doubles our chance to see the kids abilities that is our main goal.

Ember: You think the whelps could beat them?

Skulker: I hardly know what they could pull of out of their sleeves, especially now that all of them got powers. So better safe than sorry, and I'm going forward preparing my trap, join me when you wake up.

Ember: Let me wake up Tech-nitwit and Desiree and we'll help you, I want to see them fighting against the other group too.

Desiree: Mmmmhhh….. I heard all… so just bother with the old wizard freak …(yawn)

Technus:ZZZ…. Zzzz… I'm the master of all electronic….zzzz….zzz….not a…zzz.. old freak…zzz.

The hunter and the two undead women stare at each other in disbelief of the grey wizard sleep talking.

* * *

Next morning, the caravan was ready and Danny had guarded the camp all night and was still fresh, to most teenagers' astonishment! Only Clockwork didn't found it odd, but that's because he too didn't really sleep. The purple teenager explain them that undead like him don't really sleep except for fast recovery. Danny must be one considering his status of half-ghost.

Jazz: that makes me think…. Danny what are you exactly?

Danny: Hu?... Ho! Well I lied to mom and dad that I was a magical knight that uses magic to fight in front! But actually I'm a lich….

Valerie/Tucker: A lich?...

Sam: The same kinds of lich I think you are? The only undead that use his own necromancy powers to exist?! Danny that's awesome!

Tucker: what do you do dude! Rise undead?

Valerie: Use destructive Dark Magic?!

Danny: Hahahaha! No! No! Or at least not now… I can summon ice armors and ice weapons, fire spirits from the afterlife and absorb dark magic like necromancy, thought I did gain the ability to raised a nearby corps to help fight but it won't last long. And sacred spells like your healing spell Jazz are bad for me whatever you do about it! So please watch out about your spells! That goes too for you Sam! Last time was a pain in the neck and at the worst time ever!

Sam: that reminds me? How did you rise up of the crater you made once the hang fairy had thrown you?

Danny: Ho yes… that's also a lich power…

Danny digs under his shirt to pull out his weird feathered skull talisman, and show it to his friends:

Danny: this is … a Phylactery…. It's what keeps me with the livings, if it broke; I die and will have to fix it from the 'afterlife side' of the game. So I don't really die like you guys… It's harder to kill me but I guess it's also harder for me to reform my phylactery…. I never really died yet so I can only relay on what I had understood from my book.

Tucker: Cool! So you are perfect to be in front line! Valerie is not bad but she can't take the worst blow and the rest of us are wizard with no armor to defend us!

Danny: I guess I could … But I still suffer the attacks so don't get to believe I'm invincible!

Tucker: Sure pal!

Jazz: soo… what do we do? We wait for mom and Dad to get back to us or we continue, I looked into the map and it seems their heading to us again… well in the main direction at least.

Clockwork: We continue to our goal, once there we are safe from anything the game masters could inflict us! At least for a while…

Everyone nod in agreement, and clean the camp. Once all is ready their caravan moves on.

'Yayayayayayayayayayayayayaya!"

Vlad was on the back of the caravan, shooting done humanoid Rats mutant mounting creepy savage pork. Maddie was shooting down with her bow and arrows the constant ambush from the caravan sides. Pamela was guiding and burning the path clear with her most devastating fire spell, so her husband Jeremy, could keep running while pulling the caravan.

Vlad: Tell me we are going to the right direction! I can't stand this racket anymore!

Pamela: Well…. We are catching the kids, but there's a cliff overhead..

Vlad/Maddie**:**** Whaaaaat!**

And Jeremy tried to stop with his heel, but only dig into the mud before falling straight on, with the rest of the Caravan into a split in the middle of the forest!

Nocturne stare at from above, on his comfortable cloud, musing:

Nocturne: Where those this split came from? I didn't put it there!

Then he pull X-ray glass out of his cloud and used to see through the ground, once he found them, they were floating down a underground river, straight to the beach nearby their destination.

Nocturne: Hmm…. If they are not claustrophobic, they actually manage to escape me! Unless….

He turns his glass to another direct to the south, seeking Jack group who was underground for a long while already.

Nocturne: let see…. Hahahahaha… if they keep this speed, they goanna run into each other and break both their caravan boats!


End file.
